<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the table/Meetings by windupgod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376924">Under the table/Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupgod/pseuds/windupgod'>windupgod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Among Us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, Hiatus, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Tentacles, Well no not really bc it's done with a tentacle, kinda but they don't get caught, some plot in later chapters, under table action</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupgod/pseuds/windupgod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black shows Cyan some benefits of being an impostor.</p><p>Continued with some plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/Cyan (Among Us), Black/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Impostor/Impostor (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Among Us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Under the table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was gonna be a short smutty stuff but now it has a plot kinda! (and more smut)</p><p>one day I might even come up with an actual title, but today's not the day (sorry)</p><p> </p><p>edit: hello~ I'm sorry to say that this fic now is 'officially' on hiatus, and I don't know when/whether I'll finish it. There's just no motivation, apologies! But I hope the part that's ready is enjoyable at least ^^; Maybe one day, if enough people will want it haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've <em>seen</em> him, come on, you gotta believe me!"</p><p>"Well, it's just that there's no hard evidence.."</p><p>"You couldn't have seen me, because nothing has happened." Black interrupted and rolled his eyes.</p><p>The meeting has been on for hours at least. And it got nowhere. Cyan swore that he saw Black just emerging from one of the vents near their dead crewmate <em>("he just dissolved himself and then reassembled like it was nothing!"</em> or so he kept insisting), but obviously, he was near as well. And no one else was with them, so neither of their tales could be confirmed.</p><p>"I think we gotta suspend this meeting for now." Purple held his head and sighed. And not surprisingly, everyone pretty much agreed with him. "Cyan, Black, stop your petty arguments. We will double check cameras so they won't fail next time, and will make a proper judgement once we have evidence."</p><p>"Oh look, Purp makes a point for once." Yellow chuckled as he stood up and wrapped his arm around Purple's shoulder teasingly. Purple grumbled a bit but leaned into the touch as they both began walking out of the meeting room, most others following them shortly.</p><p>Most, but not Cyan and Black. They stayed, sitting in front of eachother at the round table, eyes blazing with anger.</p><p>"You know, I will catch you once. Catch you, and you'll be thrown out of the airlock." Cyan hissed between his teeth, not taking his eyes off Black for a moment, just studying his features.</p><p>Black was handsome. Like, really handsome. In every other situation, Cyan would have been embarrassed like a schoolboy with a crush when talking to someone like Black, but not now. Not when one of his crewmates just got murdered, and he knew it was Black. He saw him, and he was determined to be the one to expose the impostor.</p><p>"Oh, but little Cyan, no one believes you." Black glanced around, and when he saw that no one was in the room anymore, he allowed himself a sly smile. He put his elbow down on the table, his chin in his palm.</p><p>Cyan's blood ran cold. <em>So he really was right.</em></p><p>"In fact, I don't think you will keep telling this story of yours to anyone." Black continued.</p><p>Cyan wanted to just jump up and run to.. <em>anywhere</em> that is far from this impostor, but his legs didn't obey. And then, if that wasn't enough, he suddenly felt <em>something</em> poking at his knee.</p><p>He gasped, and his eyes widened. First he dared to believe he'd just imagined it, but the touch became more and more definite. He looked down, but the table covered their lower halves, so he took his gaze back up to Black again. The man was grinning, now resting his face on both hands, just staring at Cyan.</p><p>"What.. what the hell are you doing?" Cyan breathed in hard as he felt the <em>appendage</em> on his inner thigh now. It was getting dangerously close to his crotch, and he hated the way his body addressed that fact. He already felt himself harden as a reaction to the soft, exploring touch. <em>It's been so long after all, so long.</em></p><p>"I'm just playing around." Black tilted his head innocently. "You know, I planned to eat you, but at second thought, that would be such a waste. You're quite cute, and I like that fighter spirit you got."</p><p>"I.. I still don't get it." Cyan wheezed as the appendage suddenly pressed against his stiffening cock through his suit. He couldn't help but let out a small, unconscious whine as it started stroking him slowly.</p><p>"That's alright. Let me show you that being an impostor comes with certain.. benefits." Black smirked.</p><p>Cyan was completely left without words as the thing - what he now knew was a tentacle - began stroking him, just slowly and teasingly. He gritted his teeth as an attempt to keep quiet (like hell he would give this impostor the pleasure of seeing him fall apart), and only let occasional little moans (that he really couldn't hold back) escape.</p><p>And Black said nothing. He kept staring at Cyan with an unbelievably smug face expression, that just made Cyan even more furious. Of course, he wasn't sure how serious he looked at that moment, as he felt his erection twitch and strain against his suit painfully.</p><p>"You guys are still here?" There was a new voice suddenly, and Cyan swiftly turned his head towards it. Black basically just glanced over, and then didn't really bother himself anymore. <em>He didn't even stop with his motions.</em> "Geez, grow up and stop with this kindergarten argument." It was Yellow, arms on his waist, slowly shaking his head with disapproval as he looked over the two that still sat by the table.</p><p>Cyan really wanted to ask for help, <em>he really did</em>. But he just couldn't. As he took his gaze over to Black, the impostor also had a look on his face that could literally be read as<em> "You won't tell, I know",</em> and Cyan had to admit that Black was right. He was way too deep in this to stop now.</p><p>"Well, okay." Yellow shrugged finally as no one answered him. "You both are so childish." He turned to leave, but he stopped abruptly and looked back at Cyan. "Oh, Cy, I know your pride is hurt and all, but you should not forget to breathe." And with that, he finally left for good.</p><p>Cyan let out a relieved, shaky whimper after holding back for so long. He now actively (unconsciously<em> though.. probably)</em> kept bucking his hip forward into the touch, and he felt his release incredibly close by.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck.. B-Black.." He whined and sobbed as the impostor sped up and pressed against him harder, just as if he read Cyan's mind. "I.."</p><p>A sudden sob he couldn't hold back erupted from him and he collapsed onto the table as he came, whimpering and shaking while the feeling lasted. He felt the tendril retract, and he was panting for a good few minutes.</p><p>Then, he felt a grip on his shoulder <em>(how did he get there so quickly?)</em>, and a hot breath on his neck. Black leaned very, <em>very</em> close as he whispered into his ears.</p><p>"So, are you gonna sus me out next time?" He hummed with an obvious victory in his voice.</p><p>Cyan frowned, but admitted defeat. He shrugged with a grumpy "whatever", and left it as that.</p><p>"I'll take that as a no. Good." Black turned to leave, but Cyan suddenly grabbed his wrist. He looked back, and raised a brow.</p><p>Cyan's hair was now messy, his face hot and flushed, but he still had that fierce expression despite everything. <em>He looked so pretty.</em></p><p>"I can't wait for the next meeting." Cyan smirked faintly, and then let go of Black.</p><p>"You know, you can find me in my quarters as well if you're.. <em>feeling lonely." </em>Black left with a hearty laugh.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nighttime wanderings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cyan keeps thinking about what happened and can't sleep. That leads him back to the impostor's room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so hey, i wasn't exactly planning on making this a story, but i got some ideas so here we go &gt;.&lt; i am planning to add more chapters and make it complete but they will probably be smol chapters. so ye! this one doesn't have smut, sorry D:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cyan sure couldn't sleep that night. He laid awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his palms behind his neck. He was just thinking - mostly about that day's events. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's not like he did anything wrong, right? He reported Black. He told them everything he knew. If he kills again, that will be definitely their fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the same time, his mind kept wandering back to the.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>happenings. He was glad he was alone, because he kept blushing about it in an absolute silly way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was so stupid. Obviously, Black did it to lower his attention. Not for any other reason.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and turned to finally try and sleep, but he just kept tossing and turning, until he gave up. He got up with a pained whine, and grabbed his suit to get dressed. He will have to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>about this restlessness, even though he wasn't sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly opened his door and peeked out. It was dark, all the lights were off, and no one was around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was perfect for a midnight stroll to clear his mind. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stepped out of the room, and began walking in a direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't even pay attention to where he was going; he really just let his legs take him wherever they wanted. And that might be the reason he found himself in front of Black's room at one point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He halted abruptly, and his heartbeat sped up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was he doing there? Did he actually want to end up there? Should he.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn't even answer himself when the door next to him creaked open, and there stood an only slightly confused Black. He had a hand on his hip, and he was looking down </span>
  <em>
    <span>(was he always that tall?) </span>
  </em>
  <span>at Cyan with a calm expression he couldn't possibly read in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You came earlier than I thought.." Black pondered, and Cyan couldn't have been more embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..I didn't even.. Wait, how did you know I'm around?" His mind desperately tried to get out of this situation. But it was also a legit question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn't making much noise, Black couldn't possibly hear him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I felt your presence. I heard your heartbeat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I smelled you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mm, you smell delicious, actually." Black hummed, and his lip curled into a half smile. Cyan backed up slightly, but Black grabbed his forearm - not too tightly, but firmly. "Come on, you don't need to worry. If I wanted you dead, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>would be. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Come inside. No point in standing around here." And with that, he pulled Cyan into his room and shut the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he simply pushed Cyan to the door, and put both palms next to him on the surface, essentially trapping him in place. Cyan let out a little whine, but didn't try to escape. Probably would have been pointless anyways. He swallowed hard, and looked into Black's eyes; as much as he could see in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem so.. human." He decided to say. "It's rather impressive. What is your purpose?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan almost instantly regretted asking such a.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal </span>
  </em>
  <span>question </span>
  <em>
    <span>(as much as he was angry at Black, he really didn't wanna piss him off and put himself in the way of harm), </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Black didn't seem mad at all. In fact, he let out a "hmm" as if actually wanting to genuinely answer, and then he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take you mean why I'm here. Oh, Cyan.." He chuckled. It sounded.. cheery? In a weird way, it is. "I feel like you have no idea what your <em>real</em> mission is. Maybe none of your crew do. Mine is a bit more simple. But I don't really wanna talk about it..not now, when I have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>soo close."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>True, their bodies were almost touching and Black was leaning down to Cyan close enough he could feel his warm breath. He had the sudden urge to kiss him, but he whooshed that thought away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He definitely won't initiate anything; he won't look even weaker than he actually was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't need to. Black leaned down, pressing their lips together softly. Cyan gasped as he requited the kiss; it felt so.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal. Human. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So good, too. Black's lips were warm and soft, and it made him want </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He idly raised his hands, and put them on Black's shoulder as they didn't stop for a second. Black's palm pressed against his chest gently, and it was a lovely sensation altogether. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His pants definitely started to feel a bit tighter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Black leaned away, and Cyan couldn't hold back a small, needy whimper as they parted. "Go back to your room and rest. I am a bit busy tonight. I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>take care</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you tomorrow." He patted Cyan's cheek gently, and stepped away, arms crossed, waiting for Cyan to leave, probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't sleep, that's why I came." Cyan muttered, fiddling with his fingers. He really didn't feel like going back. The thing is, Black was just.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>attracting him to himself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe it was an impostor trick, pheromones, whatever. But Cyan couldn't care less about the reason at his current, tired <em>(and horny)</em> state. He just needed the closeness, if nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh." Black scratched his chin when Cyan didn't show any willingness to leave. He looked back at his bed, then at Cyan, and then he shrugged with a sigh. "Alright, how about you sleep here?" He gestured towards his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't mind?" Cyan muttered. He felt his face flush with heat at the offer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where was this going? Was he foolish, for trusting an impostor, even for a night?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no biggie. I'm not planning to sleep much anyways."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This should have alerted Cyan, it really should have. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But at that moment he could only think of the fact that<em> he's gonna sleep with Black,</em> little or not. He imagined Black embracing him, and his mind immediately caved in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled towards the bed, followed by Black's gaze, and laid down on it, not even bothering with his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should take that off. You have, uh.. underclothes on, right?" Black stepped to him and looked down. "But frankly, I don't mind if you don't, either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan blushed and peeled his suit off himself, then crawled back to the bed and pulled the blanket up to his nose. "You coming or not?" He mumbled to Black, but he was already pretty much half asleep when he closed his eyes. Black's scent on the bed calmed him, somehow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He still suspected it's a trick, but whatever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I.. Ugh. Okay. For a short while." Black shrugged, and climbed next to Cyan on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan instantly turned and buried his face into Black's chest. Black rolled his eyes with a sigh, but embraced Cyan nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After all, he could just wait a bit, and then go to kill someone. And Cyan here might be a great alibi anyways.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and ♡'s really motivate me to write more and they also make me happy &lt;: so why not leave one if you enyojed it? ♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cyan covers for Black. Black thinks he deserves something in return for this *favor*.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one has some smut included  ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan woke up to a loud bang on the door. He needed a few moments to gather his senses and shout out a tired and raspy </span>
  <em>
    <span>"what!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>to whoever woke him up from his deep slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cyan?? Is that you?" The voice sounded surprised, but then it went on. "Nevermind, meeting in ten! Get ready, both of you!" Whoever was outside stormed away, leaving Cyan confused and dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, of course, last night's events slowly came back to him. He quickly looked beside him, to discover Black sleeping with one arm across Cyan's waist. Cyan instantly blushed; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black looked so adorable and innocent like this. He almost didn't want to wake him up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to, though. "Hey, Black." He nudged on his shoulder a little. "We're having an emergency meeting soon. We should get dressed and go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black let out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>growl </span>
  </em>
  <span>which took Cyan a bit aback. It didn't sound malicious or anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>(sleepy, more like), </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it definitely wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>human. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cyan gulped, and just stared at him for a while, contemplating if he should persist on waking him up or not, but it wasn't necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm awake, I'm awake." Black grunted with a tired sigh, and finally opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And once again, Cyan backed up as he looked into those eyes. "Wh-what is wrong with your eyes??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black's eyes at that moment very much matched his color code. They were black without irises, and Cyan felt like he's, quite literally, gazing into the abyss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'll fix that." Black was so casual about it that Cyan had no idea how to react. And no time, either. Black closed his eyes, rubbed them a bit just as if he was trying to get rid of the sleepiness, and when he opened them again they were back to normal. Cyan just blinked a few times, and decided to not even question it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He had a feeling that if he'll stay near Black for longer, he'll experience even weirder things. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Don't act so shocked." Black grinned, patted Cyan's chest, then finally began getting up. "C'mon, we'll be late. I'm sure it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>veery important."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan raised a brow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well that was sus. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Yeah, you're right." He muttered, and did the same as Black, getting into his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the room together, and headed to the meeting hall.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><br/>
<span>Lime couldn't stop giggling when she saw Black and Cyan stepping into the hall, </span>
  <em>
    <span>together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what's your deal?" Yellow shook his head. "I thought you two hate eachother.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we focus on the matter at hand?" White interrupted them with a bang of his fist on the table. Everyone instantly focused their attention to the Captain, who also attended this time. "As most of you already know, Pink was found this morning.. or, rather, their body.. in electrical. Someone killed Pink during last night, and I want to know who did it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crewmates went silent for the longest moment. They didn't even dare to move, only shot side glances at eachother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you check the cameras yet?" Purple dared to speak up first, but White shook his head resignedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They were out again. Feels like the killer's been also sabotaging those. They are not an amateur."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So anyone sus, then?" Yellow frowned. "Cyan? Any new ideas?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan, for once, was speechless. He was always the first to let his voice be heard, but all he could manage now was a gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't need to be a genius to figure out</span>
  <em>
    <span> it was Black. It was just so obvious. Probably when he fell asleep, which happened really quick after he laid down. Black could easily go through the vents in that weird alien way he had, and then crawl back. Crawl back.. next to Cyan. To embrace him, and..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No idea." He said before he could think further about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about Black, then? Is he suspicious?" Purple snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan blushed, and looked away, pursing his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Cyan? Tell them the truth." Black chimed in in that calm, calculated tone of his, and stroked Cyan's forearm once.</span>
</p><p><span>Cyan couldn't have been more embarrassed. He was sure his face took the same color as Red's </span><em><span>(who apparently just joined them,</span></em> <em><span>and didn't pay much attention either)</span></em><span> suit, and he kinda just wanted to get out of there and disappear.</span></p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I was with Black all night." He mumbled quietly. Quietly, but the crewmates near him still heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Details, please!" Lime chuckled and clapped her hands once, but Blue, who sat next to her, pushed her a bit. "Sorry, sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Black and Cyan are gonna be considered clean, for now. Any other ideas?" White massaged the bridge of his nose. "I guess no one saw anything this time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crewmates just slowly shook their heads or shrugged, and said nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There was nothing to say, really. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then they stood up one by one, and left the hall. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come." Black held onto Cyan's arm gently, clearly not forcing him to do anything. But he didn't need to use force, Cyan was not one to fight at his current state. He let Black pull him back into his room, and he sat down on the bed. He buried his face in his palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I just help you cover for a murder of one of my crewmates?" He whispered. He felt Black stepping near him, and he put a hand on his head to ruffle his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. But you're definitely in it. You did so well, my little Cyan. You deserve a reward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan looked up, his usual fierce expression now being rather troubled. He still couldn't hide that glimpse of interest in his eyes, though, and Black obviously noticed it. He smiled, and it wasn't even a smug victorious smile; it was soft and gentle, like he was genuinely proud of Cyan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really made it hard for Cyan to just hate him, which he should have.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could do anything else, Black pushed him back on the bed, and leaned above him. He looked down at Cyan not much differently than a predator looking at prey. Cyan swallowed hard in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Black bent down to kiss him, and that almost made him forget the day's troubles. He kissed back hungrily and moaned into Black's mouth, who acknowledged it with a smirk. It was like a normal, human kiss again, up until Black's tongue started to feel a bit.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>longer than an average tongue should be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As unusual it was, it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>at all. The appendage explored his mouth and caressed his own tongue, making him whimper and squirm under Black's hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan couldn't help but slightly pant when they parted. He hated how hot Black's touches made him feel, and how his body wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't freak out now." Black whispered with a faint smile, then he began peeling the top of his suit off himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan almost thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>'why would I freak out that's exactly what I was hoping for' </span>
  </em>
  <span>but then the realization suddenly hit him, as Black got half naked, and there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mouth on his torso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black interrupted him, and then Cyan was rendered speechless anyways when </span>
  <em>
    <span>tentacles</span>
  </em>
  <span> slid out of Black's torso mouth. How many, he didn't even bother counting, but some peeled his clothes off him, some wrapped around his legs to hold them up, and then one found its way to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped as the tendril began stroking him slowly, and another prodded at his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told you I'd reward you, right?" Black whispered with a smirk, then leaned down again for another kiss, while his tentacles kept on fondling Cyan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan was reduced to whimpers below him, and he was grasping Black's shoulders, nails digging into the skin. "P-please.." He mumbled into the kiss, his back arching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're adorable when you're begging. Keeping you was a great choice after all." Black petted his cheek, and thrusted into him with a tentacle while stroking his cock with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan couldn't possibly respond with anything else but small whines and whimpers. He was long over his embarrassment and guilt, all he could focus on was Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Black fared no better. He felt his own member straining against his suit as Cyan squirmed under him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was a delightful sight, and it made him.. hungry.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Time for something else." He muttered as he swiftly undressed completely, and positioned his member to Cyan's entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan gasped as he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>something bigger </span>
  </em>
  <span>entering him this time. "F-fuck, Black.." He moaned as he felt himself filled up - and then he couldn't hold back a cry as Black started to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He embraced Cyan's waist with the tentacles wrapped around him, pulling him close as he kept thrusting into him. His actions and the way he handled Cyan could almost be described as loving, and Cyan was all about it. It wasn't too long before he felt his release building up, and he mumbled some incoherent warning to Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, dear. You can come." was all Black whispered into his ear, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>really did it for him. He came with a loud moan, and Black followed him shortly after as he felt Cyan's walls tighten around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They clung into eachother </span>
  <em>
    <span>(mainly Cyan into Black) </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a while after, and Black softly caressed his sides before finally rolling next to him on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that was something. Glad I kept you." Black already began dressing up again after a couple minutes had passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyan needed some more time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked over to Black to notice how his torso was now smooth and human-like, as if nothing ever happened to it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was, he was more than capable of passing for a human. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No wonder no one suspected a thing. He was just lucky to catch him in act. Or was it unlucky?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll definitely repeat this. But you should go back to your duties now. Can't just stay here all the time, huh? Do some of your tasks or whatever." Black was now standing next to the bed, arms crossed, looking down at Cyan expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan sighed deeply. Now that the pleasure was fading, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything else</span>
  </em>
  <span> came back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really got himself involved with an impostor. Just. Great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what now, though?" Cyan asked with a small blush as he was getting dressed. "I mean.. what.. are we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black let out a little chuckle. "We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>crewmates</span>
  </em>
  <span> of course.. isn't that right?" He cupped Cyan's cheek, and stroked the skin with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan frowned. "Yeah. Sure. Hey, now that we are such </span>
  <em>
    <span>good friends.." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He began as he stood up and examined Black's face. There was a hint of bitterness in his voice. "What did you mean when you said.. yesterday.. about 'our mission'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black went silent, and pursed his lips. "That's none of your business. All you need to do is giving me alibi, and you'll be fine. Now, out." Even then, Black didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound mad or anything. He was.. cold, at most. But patient, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always so patient and calm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He patted Cyan's shoulder once, and gently pushed him out of his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan stood in front of the door for a while before leaving, getting lost in his thoughts once more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as usual, comments and ♡'s are highly appreciated &lt;: so feel free to leave one if you enyojed it ~ ♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Suspect number two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cyan has an encounter with the other impostor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how do i note ;-;</p><p>smut free chapter  ~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As much as he absolutely didn't feel like that day, Cyan checked his list of tasks and decided to do some of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Before he will be declared as suspicious, anyways.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked down to Comms to check on their radios, and computers to see if anything's been sent over to them by MIRA HQ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is gonna be a looong day." He grunted as he saw a few large files sent over to them, all still awaiting download. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seemed like the others were avoiding this. No wonder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The download was still halfway after almost an hour. Cyan was laying back on the chair, legs on the table, and he was playing with a pen </span>
  <em>
    <span>(nothing better to do, really), </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he heard.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rustling. A metallic </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang, clang. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He glanced over his shoulder and he instantly spotted </span>
  <em>
    <span>the vent. </span>
  </em>
  <span>For a second he was wondering </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>did they get a vent there, but it really wasn't his biggest concern as memories of Black's </span>
  <em>
    <span>traveling methods </span>
  </em>
  <span>flooded his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinda </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't mind Black's company anymore</span>
  <em>
    <span> (he hated it, but he knew it would be a lie if he said otherwise), </span>
  </em>
  <span>he didn't exactly want to witness all the impostor shenanigans, if it wasn't necessary. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or pleasurable, that is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stared at the vent resignedly, getting used to the thought of seeing that odd, mildly frightening way Black emerges from it, and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have to wait for too long. The vent slid open with a creak, and a figure emerged from it slowly, reforming itself on the way out, gradually becoming more and more human-like.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, it was all just how he remembered it. Except it wasn't Black this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, well. If it isn't Cyan." Red's smile was a bit wider than it was natural, and Cyan's stomach dropped. "I mean, I'm not surprised.. I did come <em>for you,</em> after all.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red hummed a weird tone that didn't sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> at all, and slowly made his way towards Cyan. He wanted to run, but somehow he was so shocked he couldn't even stand up. He glanced towards the door, but Red instantly laughed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't even think about it. It's locked. And it will be easier for both of us if you just stay still." Red finally stepped in front of him, just staring down at him. He licked his lips. "So. You almost got Black in trouble the day before, hmm? I thought he would deal with you by now, but I guess he left you for me to toy with. He's so nice, isn't he? He knew how hungry I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I protected him last meeting, I won't cause you any trouble, please-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't, indeed. You won't </span>
  <em>
    <span>be able to."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan was almost shaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this gonna be the way he goes out? </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then a mouth split open on Red's torso - much like Black's, </span>
  <em>
    <span>except Cyan knew this time it's not gonna be used for pleasure. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He closed his eyes, and prepared for the pain that was surely inevitable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except it never came. He heard a small yelp and a thud which made him open his eyes, and then he saw Red, face down on the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he.. really just fall over? No, that can't be possible. He was also farther away than before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you doing, Red?!" came a very angry voice from the direction of the vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was the first time Cyan heard Black being angry.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked over the situation - apparently, a tendril that was coming from the direction of the vent was wrapped around Red's ankle, and as much as Cyan could judge, it pulled him back and that's how he fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm getting rid of your problem, Black, what is wrong with you?!" Red hissed in pain towards the vent. "If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to, you could have told me nicer, you know!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! Just don't touch him at all! He -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was the point Black switched to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>language, one that was certainly not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human language.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Red answered him the same way, and they completely ignored Cyan after that. He was wondering if it would be wise to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>run, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but then he remembered the closed door and the fact that a sudden movement might disturb the impostors. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plural, because apparently there were more of them. Great. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So he chose to stay as still as possible, wishing he just disappeared or sank into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go back to your task." Black addressed Cyan again, who almost didn't even notice the switch back to English from the still lingering shock. "And you, you're coming with me. We'll discuss things elsewhere." The other part was directed to Red. He was still laying on the floor, and now he began sliding over to the vent with a low whine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cyan suspected it's Black that was pulling him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They both disappeared soon, sinking down into that ominous vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan, despite Black's advice, couldn't focus his attention to his task immediately after all this. He was just staring at the vent, as if expecting something to jump out of it again at any moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If it goes on, he'll develop a vent-phobia. Is that even a thing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he looked at the screen again, the download was finished. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He quickly wrapped up everything, marked the task as </span>
  <em>
    <span>completed</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his tablet, and sprinted out of Comms in no time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He'll be sure to avoid any room with a vent for a while.</span>
  </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Red hissed at Black, arms crossed, leaning his back against the wire box in Electrical. He was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragged </span>
  </em>
  <span>over here by a rather angry Black, and he couldn't have been more confused and frustrated. "Did you really just let him go? After he literally witnessed </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us being impostors? Now he won't leave me alone either! He'll pursue, until the others believe him! You know how stubborn he can be!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he won't." Black was already back to his old self, his face emotionless, his arms crossed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It just frustrated Red even further. He wasn't able to read in his partner when he acted like that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I specifically chose him as an alibi for myself, and he will cover for you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and you know that." Red was being rather scornful with Black, but he couldn't care less. </span>
  <em>
    <span>True, Black was a more experienced Impostor, but he was clearly incapable of doing his job at this point. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Besides, what does that even mean?? You don't say you <em>fucked</em> him, do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not your problem to worry about. Just remember not to hurt Cyan. Ever. Understood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well Black was a hard case.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't get you. It's not like you can have a breeder whatsoever, and you know that. What are you planning, just taking him home with us once we're done? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh look, I found a pet human."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Red laughed bitterly. It was such an absurd situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I know. I can still have fun with him, though." Black just shrugged. "You can find a toy for yourself, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd never touch a human." Red frowned. "And it's outrageous of you to even suggest it, like you don't know what happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black flinched. "I'm sorry, you're right." He muttered. He might have been mad at Red for trying to kill his.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>alibi.., </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he also felt remorse for not remembering Red's past for a second. "But still, no touching mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red sighed and shook his head slightly. <em>Black was definitely stubborn. It's not like he could convince him of his own opinion if he made up his mind.</em> "Whatever, man. Just don't forget our mission. Don't forget why we're here. Don't forget what they did and what they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>planning</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do." Red patted Black on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't. I promise this is just gonna benefit us. You could have that much faith in me, after all we went through together. Now come here." Black stepped to Red, and embraced him, pulling the smaller impostor to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red laid his head on Black's chest and let him pet his back a bit. "As dumb as you're right now, you're still the best partner I ever had. I trust you." Red breathed out as he gradually calmed down. As much as he hated what Black was doing and was a bit mad about it, he was still his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now go and try not to be 'sus'." Black said jokingly with a smirk. "I'll talk to Cyan too. He will know what he has to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sounds good." Red sighed once more before sinking down the vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black used the door this time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cyan is getting closer to the impostors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is really just me having fun with these 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyan just finished with a long, hot shower (which he <em>really </em>needed, to clear his mind) and was walking back to his bedroom when he heard a knock. He was wondering if he should put on something first or don't bother and open the door as he is, with a towel around his waist, and he went with the latter. He had a hard day, and he couldn't care less at the moment. <em> He was still hoping it's not the Captain at least, though. </em></p><p>"Oh, wow. Have you been expecting me?"</p><p>The door opened, and Black stood in front of it, looking Cyan over not-so-discretely, as if devouring him with his eyes. Cyan only slightly blushed as he gestured for Black to come inside, and then stared at him expectantly.</p><p>"So.. I guess you have questions." Black sighed. It really wasn't what was in his mind at the time <em> (not when Cyan was standing near him half naked), </em> but <em> maybe he deserved some answers. </em>"Go ahead. Before I change my mind."</p><p>Cyan hesitated for a moment. "I don't really know what to say. I'm a bit.. surprised to say the least. Your partner wanted to eat me, and I didn't even know you're not alone here. I guess that's a lot to digest."</p><p>"It's just me and Red. I expect you to cover for him as well from now on."</p><p>Cyan shot an agonized look at him. "Of course you do." He muttered. "Do I have a choice?"</p><p>"Probably not." Black chuckled, and stepped in front of Cyan, caressing his bare shoulder gently.</p><p>That simple touch gave him goosebumps. While the kindness was appreciated, Cyan still felt a bit weirded out by the duality of Black's personality. Red seemed much different from what he had seen; much more cruel and determined, easier to understand than Black. He had a feeling that Red would never get himself involved with a 'target'. But Cyan guessed it was just good for him in the end. <em> He won't die. Probably no reason to overthink it. </em></p><p>"Well, if he won't try to kill me again, then I guess it's fine." Cyan sighed resignedly. What does it matter? It's not like he had actual evidence against the impostors. <em> And if they all died regardless.. is he really selfish for trying to save his own skin? He wasn't too close to anyone at least. </em> "What's his deal anyways?"</p><p>"Red is a bit different. This all.. it's personal for him." Black looked to the side. He was wondering if he should say more, tell Cyan Red's story. But why did he even consider this? It shouldn't have been Cyan's business, and yet.. he felt like sharing. Sharing something personal with Cyan.</p><p>He walked to the bed, sat down on it with his hands on his lap, and just remained silent. Cyan wasn't exactly sure what's going on, but his instincts told him to sit next to Black. Then he leaned his head on Black's shoulder, fully expecting him to pull away, but it didn't happen.</p><p>"I know you said we're just <em> crewmates, </em>but if you need to talk about something, I'm here. You are quite.. you're not too bad, I mean." Cyan shrugged with a little blush.</p><p>Black said nothing, but his cheeks turned to a light crimson as well. If he knew Cyan could be so <em> lovely, </em> he would have claimed him earlier. <em> Or maybe never. Black couldn't decide yet if he was trouble, or a light in this dark place. </em></p><p>For now, he turned to Cyan and traced along his jawline with a finger, to then lift his face up and look into his eyes. Cyan couldn't really hold eye contact for long; he got embarrassed and then just kept shifting his gaze to different points on Black's face. Black chuckled softly. "You're adorable." He stated, and then pulled Cyan's face close to claim his lips.</p><p>Cyan kissed back with a sigh, and held onto Black's shoulder. His body was already reacting and telling him to ask for<em> more, </em> but he pulled away shortly after. Somehow, he could sense that Black was in distress <em> (or the impostor-equivalent of it.. maybe they were more similar to them than he thought?), </em>and he didn't want to take advantage of the situation.</p><p>Black's eyes were hazy and half-lidded. "Why stop?" He muttered, and began leaning back to Cyan, but he went ahead and just embraced Black.</p><p>"How about we go and grab some food in the canteen? I think it would do good for both of us." Cyan shrugged. Black raised a brow. "Unless, uh.. you don't eat human food..?" He added hesitantly.</p><p>"I do. It's not the best, though." Black smiled faintly. "Well, get dressed and let's go then." He looked Cyan over once again, and then shifted his gaze back to his face. He discovered something akin to.. affection? on it.</p><p>"Yeah." He stood up and walked to his wardrobe. He almost took the towel off, but then he glanced back at Black. <em> He was still staring. </em>"A little privacy, please?" Cyan huffed and he got all flustered.</p><p>"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you before.." Black grinned.</p><p>The next thing he saw was Cyan's towel as he threw it over and managed to hit Black on the face with it. "Take it then." Cyan snorted, and before Black could get the towel off himself, he already wore his underwear.</p><p>"Not fair." Black let out a fake whine with a laugh. "You're awful."</p><p>"Am I now?" Cyan smirked as he got dressed. He walked over to Black again to place a soft kiss on his cheek and offered him a hand to help him off of the bed.</p><p>Black accepted it, and they both headed to the canteen. They didn't even notice that they didn't let go of eachother's hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, if it isn't Cyan." Red's voice was dripping with bitterness as he nearly slammed his tray on the table and sat next to Cyan. "How is my favorite crewmate doing?"</p><p>Red kept staring at Cyan, eyes blazing, as he pierced the chunk of meat on his plate with a fork and took an angry bite.</p><p>"Red.." Black hissed between his teeth and shot a suggestive look towards Red. He felt Cyan flinch, so he reached out under the table and squeezed his thigh, soundlessly telling him<em> it's okay. </em></p><p>"I'm just being friendly." Red grunted, but he did drop his attitude. <em> Only for Black. </em>"Well tell me then, Cyan, did you have a.. conversation with our dear Black, then?"</p><p>Cyan knew very well what he was referring to. <em> It was obvious. </em>He sighed. "Yes. We discussed everything."</p><p>"Good!" Red patted Cyan's back a few times. "Maybe we <em> will </em>be friends after all, huh?"</p><p>"We'll all be best friends." Black chimed in, looking over Cyan to see Red.</p><p>Red winked at him. "You know I can't say no to you."</p><p>Black chuckled softly. This whole display actually made Cyan wonder if these two were <em> involved </em> with one another, but he whooshed this thought away. <em> It's not like he has anything to do with it. He has no right to be jealous or so, him and Black were not together whatsoever. </em></p><p>Red finished his meal quickly after that, nodded slightly to the duo, and left. Cyan stared after him for a while.</p><p>"It'll be fine. He's actually a nice guy. He'll make peace with you." Black answered his unspoken question.</p><p>Cyan hesitated. He took a deep breath and decided <em> he had to know. </em> "Him, and uh.. you.. you two, together.." <em> Great. He can't even phrase a simple question. </em></p><p>Black actually <em> laughed. </em>"Oh, no. Not like that. He's my dearest friend, is all. I love him as my own brother."</p><p>Cyan let out a deep sigh of relief. <em> For whatever reason. </em>"Okay. Okay, sorry, I was just wondering. You seem.. very close to eachother. Closer than I've ever been to any of my crewmates."</p><p>"We gotta stick together. There aren't as many of us as of you. Not since.."</p><p>Cyan tilted his head slightly. He wanted to let Black know that he was listening. He was interested, he <em> cared. Clearly, something was bothering Black. </em>But he didn't continue. "What do you say we go back to my quarters? Maybe we can talk, or just rest. I don't really plan any more tasks for today,"</p><p>"Sounds good. I didn't plan any.. hm, <em> anything </em>either." Black stood up, took both his own and Cyan's trays to clean up, and then gestured for him to follow. Cyan swiftly jumped up to his feet and let Black lead the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Black knows it's hard to introduce your bf to your family when they wanna eat him</p><p>also, i wanna write smut. so next chapter might have sum .-.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cyan is getting to know the impostors. Maybe they are really not as bad as one would have thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>felt like writing some smut and also tried to go on with the story, so here we go ~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"C-Cyan, ah-" Black threw his head back as Cyan placed small kisses all along his neck, down to his collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you don't wanna ta-"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cyan, stop being a tease, I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black's tentacle unintentionally wrapped around Cyan's wrist and pulled the hand back to his crotch. Cyan obliged and pressed his palm against Black's erection, eliciting a sharp moan from the impostor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan bit his lower lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was in charge now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black was reduced to whimpers under him and was damn near to </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg </span>
  </em>
  <span>him for more. He was seeing stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for them to cling into eachother as they entered Black's room. Black instantly pushed Cyan against a wall and kissed him, deeply and impatiently, and Cyan was not one to refuse the initiative. Not when Black's body pressed against his, and he could feel his erection even through the spacesuit. The thought that Black wants him so intensely fueled his own need as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now he had Black on the bed pinned under him, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't just stare." Black blushed a little after Cyan was looking down at him for some time. "Take those off and have me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black's hands <em>(and some tentacles)</em> wandered up Cyan's chest to free him from the suit, and carefully peel it off of him. Then he grabbed Cyan's shoulders and pulled him down to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so impatient. <em>Cute."</em> Cyan's smile was soft and affectionate as he kissed the blushing Black. He didn't make him wait any longer, though. "You.. you've done this before, right?" He felt obliged to ask Black as he positioned himself to his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Yes I have. Now do it." Black breathed out, arching his back while some of his tendrils wrapped around Cyan's waist and chest. Cyan was startled at first, but they really just held him gently and didn't grip him forcefully, so it was more like a hug with many arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He liked it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally thrusted into Black, slowly and gradually, leaving them both enough time to adjust. Black was downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>whining </span>
  </em>
  <span>and squeezing his shoulders, and at one point Cyan thought he even felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>claws </span>
  </em>
  <span>but they never pierced his skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black was always so careful with him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then he felt tentacles prodding at his hole and Black whispered him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>'can I?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>which drove him crazy. He gave Black his consent and also changed to a quicker and harder pace, as they both neared climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black came with a cry of Cyan's name, and Cyan followed shortly, burying his face into Black's neck as the impostor caressed him all over. He couldn't even tell tentacles apart from fingers after a while, it was just gentle touches all over his body and it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, you were right. Being an impostor really has advantages after all." Cyan muttered to Black as he laid down, cuddling up to Black. "Your tentacles are great. And you control them so perfectly.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black laughed out. "I mean, they are very similar to your arms. Further fine tuning of movements just really depends on experience."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Experience, huh? Does that mean you guys use it often for, hm.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We sure do." Black answered casually which reassured Cyan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn't exactly sure if this was an appropriate question. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"But I'm also pretty good at your anatomies. I've loved a human before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-You did?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm. It was a bit like our situation. Except it turned out that all he wanted was to be a hero and 'expose the big bad impostor'. Well, needless to say it wasn't very successful as I'm right here. Since then I have been more careful not to have emotions for your kind.. you kinda screwed up my plan." He sighed but laughed a bit softly, and petted Cyan's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan felt his heart flutter and his face heat up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does this mean Black.. loves him? He himself didn't think much about it yet, but he definitely wasn't neutral towards Black anymore. Yes, he certainly liked him. Maybe even a bit more than just 'like'.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't do that. I like you." He decided to say. And then he instantly regretted it, because apparently it </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't sound as good as it did in his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Cyan could worry further though, Black embraced him tightly. "Yeah, I think I like you too. A lot. You might be a little stubborn and annoying at times, but you're definitely adorable and.. good. I just feel that you have good intentions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan seriously doubted that he would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at that point. Definitely not if he asked his crewmates. But then again, he still didn't know the actual <em>story</em> of the impostors. And every coin has two sides. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he will learn it soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to rest now." Black stated. "You may stay, but don't feel obliged."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I.. I'm gonna go back to my room for now, I really need to shower and stuff. I can come back later, or you can come over too.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds fine. Take care, Cy." Black already turned to his side and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan, as quietly as he could, got dressed and then he left, glancing back one more time at the sleeping Black before exiting the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really had to admit he liked him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan was walking past one particular room when he could swear he heard.. something. Something that sounded a lot like a sob. He halted and stayed still, listening carefully and trying to pick up the sound again. The walls were mostly soundproof and it was very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>faint, but he definitely heard it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he read the name on the door, and his heart skipped a beat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was Red's. Was Red.. crying? Did impostors cry?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan found himself in a serious dilemma. One part </span>
  <em>
    <span>(the reasonable part, he suspected) </span>
  </em>
  <span>told him to just keep walking, and no harm done. But the other, the one Cyan absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the moment decided to feel awful to even consider leaving Red like that. He knew he might be even wrong and the sound might be </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that will make him look like an idiot (if not </span>
  <em>
    <span>eaten, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that is), but he still just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and gathered all his courage to knock on Red's door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, he didn't get any answer, and he almost got happy that Red might not be inside and then he can just leave, but then a voice invited him in and he knew he won't get out of this anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed the button and the metallic door slid open to reveal a dim room with a figure (who was surely Red) laying on the bed, facing away from the door. He stepped in, and just.. waited. For something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cyan, is that you?" Red's voice was not as fierce and angry this time. "Yeah, it's definitely you. Come closer, I won't bite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a joke, but still made Cyan swallow hard at the memory of Red <em>actually wanting to eat him.</em> He did take a few steps towards the bed, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is.. is everything alright? I heard, um.. I was wondering if you're feeling okay." He dared to speak finally. His voice came out rather shaky. As much as Red seemed vulnerable at that moment, he knew very well what the impostors were capable of. He wouldn't underestimate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't know. Does your kind </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> or you're just curious? Wanna know my weaknesses so you can use them against me?" Red scoffed. He didn't sound mad this time, only bitter and scornful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't speak for all my </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> care. I really do." Cyan was sincere. He wasn't completely sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>why he cared,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he did, and he wanted to prove it to Red. Before he could change his mind, he closed the distance between them, crouched down next to the bed, and patted Red's shoulder softly. He felt him flinch under the touch. "It's okay. It's okay." Cyan whispered, and kept stroking Red with gentle touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Red sighed, and rolled away from Cyan. Cyan got worried he did do something wrong after all, but Red spoke up. "What are you waiting for? I gave you space, come lay next to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say Cyan was completely surprised by the offer. He did climb next to Red though hesitantly, and Red instantly turned around and cuddled up to him, wrapping an arm around his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your scent.." Red leaned close to Cyan and inhaled deeply. "Black.. now, I'm not interested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>you smell like him, but it's.. it's nice. Soothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan was dumbfounded, but pulled Red closer in a hug regardless. On the contrary to Black, Red was built smaller than Cyan. He was wondering if the impostors chose their human forms, and if they had any reason behind their looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Black trusts you, you know." Red went on. "I guess that means I can, too. Right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Red. Do you.. want to talk to me?" Cyan ruffled Red's hair as a reassuring gesture, and when Red eased into his touch, he knew it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would have thought Black explained. After I attacked you, I guessed he will want to.. redeem me in your eyes." Red snickered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Poor Red, the victim. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I mean, I don't mind. I know he means good.." He took a deep breath. When Cyan caressed his back again, he continued. "I was younger when you.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>attacked first. We did nothing wrong. They arrived armed, and we had no time to react. My close folks were massacred instantly, right. Because they tried to fight back, to protect our home. Me, I knew better not to try. I was taken instead, to their labs. Not gonna detail the experiments, but I can tell they were not pleasant. And why? Apparently because we are interesting." Red laughed. "I got out when that uprising happened, and you bet I instantly applied for our newly founded.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>special forces. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'll do my part to stop you from reaching our other planet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan was.. shocked. Speechless. And mostly, confused. He had no idea how to respond, this all was just.. a bit too much info. And nothing he understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask questions, you know. I can literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell </span>
  </em>
  <span>your confusion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan gladly took that offer. "By </span>
  <em>
    <span>they, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you mean.. humans?" Maybe this should have been obvious, but Cyan had to ask. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because he just couldn't believe it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Red raised a brow. "I thought you would know that, I mean, didn't they inform you before the mission?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they said we will collect samples to study, and.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan was interrupted by Red's sudden laughter. "Waaait. Wait. Are you serious right now?" He placed a palm on Cyan's chest to raise himself up and looked down at the crewmate. He examined his face, checking for any hint of lying.<em> He found none.</em> "Holy shit, you have no idea about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan shook his head, and Red slowly laid down on his chest again. "Well isn't that grand." He nearly whispered. "I wonder.. if your Captain knows. Or anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Cyan muttered. After some silence, he spoke again. "Did Black save you from.. the.." </span>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn't bring himself to even say it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no. I just met him on a mission. He is from the other planet, they had time to prepare. He's a great fighter. I guess if something good came out of us being attacked, it's that we have a chance to save the second planet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan embraced Red so suddenly that he didn't even have time to realize what's happening. A little gasp escaped his lips, but he welcomed the gesture. "You're really not too bad, Cyan." He sighed, and hugged back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Red, I just thought we could-" Black appeared in the room abruptly </span>
  <em>
    <span>(climbing out of a vent), </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he just stopped speaking at once as soon as he noticed Cyan and Red. His face expression softened, and he silently walked up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Black." Red looked up finally to address his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened here? Are my two darlings getting along?" Black chuckled softly, and signaled them to move over slightly. Then he hopped on the edge of the bed. "Any space for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always, Black." Red nudged Cyan and instructed him to let Black to the middle. Then they both cuddled up to Black, him embracing both of them at once. Cyan hesitated a bit at first, but everything about Black's behavior was so reassuring that he gave in. "I told Cyan everything." Red continued while Black petted his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good. Are you feeling better?" He muttered to Red in such a gentle way it seriously surprised Cyan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bit. You were right. I felt kindness and understanding from him. You can keep him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black laughed, and squeezed Cyan's shoulder. "I knew I made a good choice with this one. I'm so happy you became friends." Then, as if a realization hit him, he turned to Cyan with a serious expression. "But we never asked him.. did we? Cyan.. will you stay with us? Do you.. understand us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Black looked down at him ever so gently, and Red glanced over as well with big, hopeful eyes, he couldn't even consider saying no to them. He already fell for Black </span>
  <em>
    <span>(it sure didn't take long)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it was pointless to deny it anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It felt nice, why fight it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Yes." He breathed out simply, and leaned over to place a soft peck on Black's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black smiled as he kissed back. "Then it's settled. Thank you for making Red feel better, by the way. That's exactly what I would expect from my partner. You'll do perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I.. I'm glad I could help." Cyan shrugged shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now I'd suggest you go back to your quarters. It's getting late, and we have a lot to talk about with Red. I take you don't mind not getting involved with </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> we do yet, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan shuddered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right. They still have their mission. One that Cyan started to actually understand now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- yeah. I was going to do that anyways. I still need that shower." Cyan blushed slightly as he remembered the </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason </span>
  </em>
  <span>he needed it. "I'll.. see you both later?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Definitely. Maybe sooner than you think." Black gave him a smirk, flashing his pointy teeth that Cyan </span>
  <em>
    <span>just noticed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He left shortly after. Black and Red exchanged looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really have a good feeling about him." Red nodded. "I'm glad you stopped me from eating him, even though it meant being dragged into a vent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black patted his friend's back and they laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So.. who's the next target?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i just always liked the *what if the bad guy is not really the bad guy* trope ;v;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Black surprises Cyan in more than one way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stalling for a little bit with some sweetness bc i'm helpless ;v; some smut included ~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Next day's meeting wasn't exactly an <em> emergency </em> one - and that was something that entirely surprised Cyan. He fully expected someone to get killed overnight, from what he <em>thought</em> he understood from the impostors' conversation, but apparently everyone was <em> fine. </em></p><p>"Since luckily we are all alive, I guess we can just converse about our tasks." White seemed rather cheerful, which was understandable. After all, it was the Captain's duty to protect his crew, and lately it was proven to be a tad difficult.</p><p>"I'd rather talk about Black and Cyan." Lime giggled, and this time she wasn't dismissed instantly. Instead, the crew began to chatter about the new couple, and just gossiping in general. The whole meeting was lighthearted, and even Cyan didn't mind having his private life discussed. It was a delightful event.</p><p>Then people gradually began leaving for food, to rest or to begin their assigments, and Cyan wasn't any different. He leaned over to Black, gave him a peck on the cheek telling him they will talk soon, and then he went to prepare for his daily errands.</p><p>On the way back to his quarters, he almost quite literally ran into White.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, Captain." He apologised a bit embarrassed.</p><p>"Don't worry." White laughed kindly, and patted Cyan's back. "Are you on your way to do work?"</p><p>"Yes, Captain."</p><p>"Good, good. I will accompany you for a while. We haven't talked lately anyways, how are you?" The Captain began walking to a direction, looking at Cyan expectantly. He didn't even ask him if he was going that way too. Cyan did follow him though, <em>of course.</em></p><p>"I'm.. I'm all right. And yourself?" It was a bit of an awkward situation. They were never close with White, it was just a casual captain-crew relationship. He treated the Captain with respect and never <em> just chatted </em> with him.</p><p>However, as they kept talking about absolutely nothing, his mind wandered back to the previous day's events. Mainly to what Red told him, and the fact that he had <em> no idea. What if White has no idea either? If he doesn't, then surely no one from the crew does either. And then.. then they shouldn't die. </em> It was a long shot, but Cyan was wondering if they could deal with this in any other way. Maybe they could just figure out who's behind this awful mission they apparently had, and they could avoid doing it.. somehow. Maybe even help the impostors' kind. <em> Clearly they were the victims here. </em></p><p>"Uhm, Captain." He took a deep breath, and when he had White's attention, he continued. "So I was wondering. What exactly is our mission?" <em> He might seem dumb, but this was the best option he could come up with to ask without actually exposing the impostors before knowing everything. </em></p><p>White raised a brow and laughed. "Cyan, that's something you should know. We will reach the planet and collect as many samples as we can, to study them. We send back our results to MIRA HQ, and then we can go home, or to a next mission, that will depend on the individual."</p><p><em> Right. </em> Everything White described was in accordance with what Cyan already knew. <em> So White probably doesn't know either. </em></p><p>"What if.. if the planet is already inhabited? What if we are just intruders?"</p><p>"Cyan, what are you insisting? Is there something you want to tell me?" White looked up at Cyan, examining his face.</p><p>Cyan shrugged and hesitated. <em>Way to look sus.</em> <em>No, he won't mention any actual information, but he can describe it around. </em>"What if we are about to do a.. bad thing. Like, why did the impostors appear on our ships suddenly? Maybe they feel intimidated. Maybe it's their way to tell us not to reach that planet, because it's theirs.."</p><p>White remained silent for a while, then he halted abruptly and placed a hand on Cyan's shoulder. That made him stop as well, and look down at the Captain questioningly.</p><p>"No, Cyan, we don't have information about such things. As far as we're aware of, these impostors are just beasts on hunt. You know they eat their victims too, right? You're a pure soul but don't try to justify killers. And if you have any information on their identity.. do share. You might save your crewmates' lives." He patted Cyan's back a few times before instructing him to do his tasks and turning to leave. He looked back after a few steps. "I'm just going to talk to a Commander at the HQ about the new security system we installed recently. Now we just need the impostor to kill again, and.. they'll get caught." He nodded, and walked away.</p><p>Cyan felt very dubious about White's speech. <em> He knew better, Black and Red told him everything. They are definitely not just mindless murderers either. But on the other hand, there was that tiny little chance that they lied, and it's White that was honest. After all.. he didn't know the impostors that well. Sure, he has feelings for Black, but that might just be his stupid mind, seeing things through rose-colored spectacles. </em>He started having very mixed feelings about the situation, and he didn't like it a bit.</p><p>He decided to just do the more complicated tasks first, those that required actually paying attention so they might take his mind off of his worries. And that seemed to work, more or less. He still kept finding himself thinking about Black, and even Red, but it was more of an excitement of sorts. He was just looking forward to spending time with them. <em> Pointless to worry anyways.</em></p><p> </p><p>He was in the middle of inspecting wiring when he felt a fleeting touch on the back of his neck. He shivered and got startled slightly, then swiftly spun around to identify the source of the touch.</p><p>"Hey cutie." He met Black's grin, and he instantly blushed to the pet name and the way Black checked him out. He always had a way to make Cyan feel like he's about to be devoured, but in the <em>good way.</em> "I was wondering if you're free to spend some time with me. If you're not too busy working <em> soo hard, mm." </em></p><p>Black closed the distance between them, making Cyan back up slowly and bump into a wall. That allowed Black to press against him and hold his chin up to claim his lips.</p><p>Cyan's arms involuntarily crept up to wrap around Black's neck and pull him even closer. He moaned into the kiss and subconsciously bucked his hip forward. Black caressed along his sides, up to his chest with gentle but firm touches. <em> He sure as hell was great at making Cyan fall apart if it took only a few minutes to give him a semi. </em></p><p>..But then he released him from his hold, and Cyan couldn't stifle a disappointed whine.</p><p>"I have other ideas now." Black chuckled and stroked Cyan's cheek lovingly. "This, we can continue later. Come with me?"</p><p>He held out his hand, and Cyan accepted it. As much as he just wanted to grab Black's suit and pull him back to finish what they started, he was actually curious about what he had thought of.<br/><br/></p><p>They moved along the hallways and then took the elevator to go to the upper decks, Cyan apparently just following Black while having no idea where they were gonna end up. There wasn't much talking either, if Cyan asked what's their destination, Black just answered with a mysterious <em> you'll see, </em>so he left it at that. Finally, Black stopped in front of a metallic door and hummed a bit as if trying to remember something. "Ah, yes." He mumbled just for himself, and began typing a code into the panel next to the door. It opened with a hiss, and they both entered.</p><p>"Woah." Cyan gasped in bewilderment as they stepped inside the Observatory. It was a special part of the ship and no one he knew had ever had a task in this area, so they just didn't come here. Ever. It also meant he'd never seen it, so he was in awe.</p><p>The ceiling had a part that was completely made of transparent - glass? was it glass or some special material? - thus providing them with a breathtaking view of space. Well, it's not like they didn't have windows with a similar view, but it just <em> felt </em>different. <em>Especially because he was with Black.</em></p><p>"Come, I'll show you more." Black nudged on him to snap him out of his sudden surprise. He took Cyan to the giant telescope, then stepped in front of it. "I will just align it." He stated, and looked inside, fiddling with the settings on it.</p><p>Cyan just watched him, furrowing his brows. <em>This seemed intriguing.</em></p><p>"There we go." Black said finally, and he stepped aside, signaling Cyan to take his place. "Come on, just look inside."</p><p>Thus Cyan did so.</p><p>It was seemingly a nebula, near a planet. It had vibrant, lively colors and was relatively large as well. If Cyan was to look at it for longer, he could have made out distinct shapes from it. It was like a big, fancy cloud, basically.</p><p>"Red told me about it. I thought you might enjoy it, because humans like shiny things, or something like that." Black chuckled. "It has a lot of your color, cyan as well. It's really pretty to be fair, and very close to my planet. Our younglings love it too.." Black sounded nostalgic, and Cyan suddenly felt the urge to embrace him.</p><p>He leaned away after a few minutes, and turned to Black. "It is beautiful." He nodded. Then he abruptly remembered something he couldn't put to place. "But wait, how did you get access to this room?" <em>Oh please let it not be murder.</em></p><p>Black shrugged. "I convinced Yellow to hand his task over to me. I thought it was a nice opportunity to spend time with you. A date if you like."</p><p>Cyan instantly regretted his previous thought. <em>He felt like a complete dumbass.</em> "I, uh.. didn't know you were such a romantic soul." He laughed a bit, but his face flushed with a hint of pink.</p><p>"Well what can I say? I'm full of surprises." Black grinned, and grabbed Cyan's forearm. "Let's go up, we can watch the stars for a while."</p><p>"Speaking of surprises.." Cyan began as they headed up the spiralling stairs leading to the top. "How come that you and Red.. you know.. didn't kill anyone last night?" </p><p>"I was gonna." Black shrugged as they arrived, sitting down on the floor and leaning his back to a wall. "Red stopped me, apparently. He said.. he asked me for some time to think. He said that if you are not harming us deliberately, then you don't deserve to die."</p><p>"Red.. said that?" Cyan pondered. Black made him sit down, then directed him to lay his head in his lap. Cyan did so, and Black instantly laced his fingers through the soft locks of hair. Cyan shivered, but it was definitely a pleasurable sensation. <em>He couldn't recall the last time he had someone playing with his hair.</em></p><p>"He's not as bad as you might think. He's just hurt. It doesn't mean <em> he </em> wants to hurt innocents. He's not like those that attacked them." Black sighed. "But it sure gives us a dilemma. We want to be certain that.. they are truly clueless. And even then, we will need to come up with something different for the mission."</p><p>"I.. I have talked to the Captain. He doesn't know. If he doesn't know, then nobody does." Cyan said hesitantly.</p><p>The movements of Black's fingers stopped. He looked down at Cyan with a serious face expression. "Did you tell him.. about us?"</p><p>"No, no don't worry." Cyan got a bit startled by Black's sudden change of tone. It wasn't threatening or anything, but he could sense the looming disappointment in it. He didn't want to disappoint Black. "I just.. paraphrased it. No actual facts were mentioned.."</p><p>Black exhaled deeply, and fondled Cyan's hair again. "Oh thank stars. Please don't. I.. We, both with Red, feel something <em> bad </em>from your Captain. It's the exact opposite of what we felt from you. It's wrong. I don't trust him."</p><p>"How come you didn't kill him yet, then?" <em> It's not a suggestion, he's not a bad person.. </em>Cyan tried to convince himself, at least.</p><p>"It might draw attention from your HQ. We don't know him enough to just take his place, it's different than with a random crewmate. We'll have to come up with a solid plan first. Probably an unusual one, now that this <em> issue </em>is in the picture."</p><p><em> Fair. </em>Cyan couldn't really agree nor disagree with the impostors' scheme, since it wasn't something he was part of.</p><p>
  <em> But he could be. </em>
</p><p>"I wanna help." He turned to his side, now facing Black's torso. He raised an arm and wrapped it around Black's waist, pulling himself towards him and burying his face into his suit. "I love you, Black. Love you." <em> There, he said it. </em></p><p>Black remained silent for a while. Cyan almost thought he was foolish to confess, but then Black grabbed his head and gently moved him to the floor, just to lean over him and kiss him. Cyan kissed back, hungry and desperate, literally clinging onto Black to keep him near, as if he could slip out of his grasp at any moment. In the meanwhile, Black climbed on top of him, pressing their bodies together</p><p>"Fuck, I.. I love you too." Black breathed out between kisses, but Cyan didn't give him much time before pulling him down again for more. "I want you." He mumbled into Cyan's mouth. </p><p>Cyan was happy to do something about that, not even minding the fact that they were basically in public. He nearly tore the suit off Black, then tried to get rid of his own too which proved to be a bit harder given his position. Black rushed to his help with that, easily peeling the clothing off of him with his tentacles.</p><p>"Please." Cyan was whimpering as Black moved down to kiss along his neck, then bit the exposed flesh on his shoulders. It made him cry out, and he just got even louder when Black licked the mark he left on his skin. "Fuck, Black, just take me already-"</p><p>He damn near sobbed when a tentacle wrapped around his length and brushed along his tip. Then he felt Black's member at his entrance.</p><p>"You're mine." Black whispered in Cyan's ear as he pushed into him just an inch. "Only mine. I'll claim you."</p><p>"Make me yours then." Cyan rolled his hip as a weak attempt to try and have <em> more </em> of Black. He didn't need to ask twice. Black thrusted his whole length inside him, and he really had to try hard not to just <em>scream</em> his name and possibly draw attention to them. Instead, he let out a soundless cry and dug his nails into Black's shoulder, dragging them along the skin and <em> definitely </em> leaving scratch marks. He mumbled a <em> sorry </em> and snatched his hands away<em>, </em>but Black actually directed them back with a tentacle.</p><p>"More." He breathed, and let out a heady moan as Cyan obliged. "Fuck, Cyan, you feel so good.." He kept pushing into him, his movements becoming more rough and erratic as pleasure took over and fogged his mind. His tentacles were all over Cyan, caressing him, greedy to feel more of him. But the way Cyan was squirming and whimpering assured him that whatever he does, he does it <em> right.  </em></p><p>"I'm so close.." Cyan's grip tightened on Black's shoulder.</p><p>"Come for me, my love." Black leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the crook of Cyan's neck, and <em> that </em> out of everything did it for him. He came, shaking and repeating Black's name over and over again, holding onto him as if onto dear life, and Black followed shortly after. He leaned down and panted into Cyan's skin, to what Cyan raised a hand to gently pet his hair and hold him close.</p><p>They both needed a few minutes to come down from the highs of climax, but eventually they even managed to get dressed again and cuddle up on the not-so-comfortable <em>(it was fine, 'least</em> <em>they were together)</em> metallic floor.</p><p>"Well that was one hell of a stargazing." Cyan smirked, and Black poked him a bit teasingly.</p><p>"Best I ever had. I definitely saw many stars for a while afterwards."</p><p>Cyan burst out of laughing, and Black just smiled, admiring every little feature of the crewmate's face in his joy. He traced his fingertips along the little dimples on Cyan's cheek, and he found them especially adorable.</p><p>"You're a lovely creature, Cyan. I'm definitely keeping you." He mumbled and pulled Cyan close. Then he switched to a more serious tone. "What you were saying.. do you really want to help us?"</p><p>"Oh I've totally fallen for you. You don't know how silly humans act when that happens. Of course I will help." Cyan let out a deep sigh. <em> Yeah, he's absolutely in it now. Deep. </em>"What can I do?"</p><p>Black chuckled and ruffled Cyan's hair. "Still got a lot to learn about humans, huh? What I was thinking of.. hey, how about we discuss this in my quarters?" Black glanced around. "I know there is little chance of anyone randomly coming here, but.. I'd feel more safe. Maybe invite Red over too."</p><p>Cyan shrugged; there was no reason to disagree with that. Not like they really cared about privacy just minutes ago, but, oh well; <em> he'd rather get caught mid-action than conspiring against the others. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ps i'm totally doing a Red/Cyan/Black oneshot, i'm.. helpless</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lights Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio has a plan to learn more about the Captain. He's a bit sus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well this update is late huh ;v; life happened -<br/>anyways here we go again ~ no smut in this chapter ;~;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyan truly wanted to help, but still, he found himself hoping that the impostors won't try to make him <em> kill someone (would he kill for Black? Well, at this point, he just might). </em>Or do something very dangerous. Really, he would have been the happiest if they wanted him to.. distract the Captain while they do their thing, or whatever.</p><p>"Right. Do you have any new ideas, Red?" Black was sitting on the bed next to Cyan, hands clasped together on his lap. Red pulled a chair out from somewhere and just took a seat on that, facing the two on the bed.</p><p>"For now, our main 'target' should be the Captain. We have to get more info on his plans.. on <em>him.</em> Maybe some on the crew as well. Get to know who has and what knowledge.. for now, I'll assume nobody knows anything, but if it turns out to be different, we will resume the murders." Red's face was stern and serious. Despite that, Cyan was astonished about his.. rightfulness. <em> He wasn't sure if he would be able to think the same way if he was in Red's situation.</em></p><p>"I asked him before, I.. I don't know how to get closer to him, really. He's so distant. And creepy, a little." Cyan shuddered to the thought of the Captain having that <em> small talk </em> with him. Everything about that just felt <em> wrong.</em></p><p>"I'll take a wild guess and say that Red didn't really wanna just <em> ask </em> him." Black laughed a little, and Cyan blushed. <em> Of course he didn't.</em></p><p>"Oh, no." Red smirked. "I was thinking more along the lines of.. sneaking into his office. Maybe stealing some official papers. I'd go straight for his tablet, but that'd be definitely quickly noticed. Also, there are no vents around that place, so I'll have to do it the human way."</p><p>"I can distract him, maybe. I could.. ask him to check something for me, maybe with a task, and.."</p><p>Cyan was quickly interrupted.</p><p>"We already thought of what to do in situations like this." Black stroked his thigh reassuringly. "We'll sabotage the lights. He's gonna have to help with that.. it'd be seriously <em> sus </em>if he didn't. And in the meanwhile, Red will steal what we need. He'll have plenty of time to return to his room too, and come up with an alibi."</p><p>Cyan looked at Red, and then at Black. They seemed very confident about their plan. <em> It probably wasn't the first time they did this. </em> Cyan started wondering how many ships <em>and crew</em> they'd taken down before, but whooshed the thought away. It didn't matter; what mattered more is that they were trying to do the <em> right thing </em> now.</p><p>"So.. am I even gonna have a role?" Cyan pouted. <em> He was just beginning to get eager about this whole thing.</em></p><p>"Well, you could.. try to make sure the Captain won't return to his quarters too early, if needed." Red nodded. "Once things are going down, you can stay around him. Also, alert me about anything he does, if you can do it subtly. We need to be careful."</p><p>"I can do that." Cyan exhaled deeply. He felt Black petting his back.</p><p>"We really appreciate your help, Cyan. It's.. nice to know that we don't necessarily have to be enemies, y'know?" Black smiled faintly. His touch wandered up and he stroked Cyan's cheek lovingly, to what Cyan let out a shaky sigh. "Just remember to always be careful. I love you, okay?" He leaned close to whisper to Cyan, then breathed a soft kiss on his lips. It was such a simple and tender touch, but it left Cyan whimpering.</p><p>"Okay." He muttered weakly, and Black chuckled at that.</p><p>Red rolled his eyes, but he had a faint smile playing on his lips. "Enough you two. Not in front of me. We still have to agree on the timing-"</p><p>"Hmm, maybe you just feel left out. You can come here and get some too." Black mocked Red jokingly, and while it was an <em> obvious </em> joke <em> (wasn't it?), </em> Cyan saw Red blush slightly.</p><p>"Come on, Black, take this seriously." Red's voice was a bit fainter and higher pitched this time.</p><p>"Sorry." Black laughed, but Cyan was pretty sure he saw him wink at Red. "Tomorrow will be fine, probably. After lunch, when everyone left the canteen. They will all be heading back to their personal quarters for a rest, so it won't be that sus if someone notices Red's not there. Doubt they will, though. And White will surely be with the crew.. just like us. Should be fine."</p><p>"Sounds good to me. Cyan?" Red looked at him expectantly. His face was still slightly flushed, <em> and Cyan thought he was pretty cute.</em></p><p>"All good. Wait, what's Black gonna do then?"</p><p>"Me? I'll go with the crew to help them fix the lights, <em> obviously."</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Next day came faster with all the waiting and slight anxiety Cyan experienced. He didn't sleep with Black this time; Black was with Red to make some adjustments to the plan, and make sure everything will work out perfectly. Cyan was nervous for more than one reason, though. He was worried for Red, wasn't particularly joyous to spend time around the Captain, and then, even if everything worked out.. he was worried about what they'll gonna find out. <em> Is the Captain really 'bad'? Does he have something to do with this whole thing? And what about the crew, then? </em> He wasn't sure if he's <em> truly </em>looking forward to getting answers to these questions.</p><p>Regardless, he went to the canteen at lunch as usual, and casually sat down with Black, Red, and Purple and Yellow, apparently.</p><p>"So, how's our new resident couple doing?" Yellow frowned as he took a bite out of the food in front of him. "You became so inseparable, you're even worse than Lime and Blue."</p><p>"Come on, Yellow, don't be so mean. Let's just be glad they stopped arguing." Purple interrupted before Cyan could say anything. Then he looked at Red, raising a brow. "Third wheel much? I feel you man." He reached over to pat Red's shoulder. He stiffened, but said nothing, pursing his lips.</p><p>"Oh, it's not really how it is, though." Black chimed in on his usual cheery tone. "Red's never ignored, isn't that right?" He wrapped an arm around Red, and pulled him close. Red eased into the embrace with a sigh.</p><p>Yellow and Purple just exchanged a look, then shrugged.</p><p>"Whatever floats your boat." Purple stood up, Yellow following him. The trio could still hear them talking as they drew farther away. "Hey Yellow, you wanna try threesome too? Maybe with Green.."</p><p>"Oh my god Purple shut the hell up.." Yellow choked on air, and that was the last thing they heard.</p><p>Black just chuckled. "Guess we gave them a topic to think about for a while, huh?" He petted Red's side, and squeezed Cyan's thigh.</p><p>"You're awful, Black." Red let out a fake whine, and nuzzled Black's shoulder one last time before pulling away. "I'm gonna go for a rest. Not feeling well." He said out loud and gave Black and Cyan a suggestive look, then headed away.</p><p>Black nodded, then looked at Cyan. "Let's go back to my room. It's showtime."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When the lights went out, everyone gathered in the cafeteria in no time. It was quite the ridiculous situation as the crewmates <em> (and Black, because he had to pretend) </em>reached out and grabbed onto or bumped into eachother as they were trying to find their way.</p><p>"Everyone, calm down please!" The Captain arrived with a little delay, but he was there nonetheless. Black quickly sent a message to Red, and relaxed. "Let's group up, and find the electrical box. I feel like it's best we all go, because whoever did this might be just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike."</p><p>Cyan made sure he was near the Captain when they began walking to Electrical. Luckily they didn't have a headcount <em> (whether the Captain was negligent or didn't think it was necessary, he didn't know), </em> so no one possibly noticed that Red wasn't there. <em> To think about it, Cyan was pretty sure he was not the only one missing. </em>He heard Purple and Yellow for sure (they were not-so-subtle as always), Blue (but not Lime), and that was all.</p><p>"Oh, is that you, Cyan?" The Captain finally noticed him, and grabbed onto his forearm almost forcefully. "They are planning something. Are you still defending them?" He whispered sharply and accusingly, and Cyan had no idea how to react.</p><p>He stuttered some unintelligible words before he could mutter a<em> 'sorry' </em> and a <em> 'I don't' </em>to try and shrug off suspicion.</p><p>Cyan more felt than saw the Captain shaking his head disapprovingly. "I still feel like you <em> know </em> something I don't, Cyan. What do you <em> need </em> to speak up, hm? Another death? Another <em> five?" </em> White made sure only Cyan heard him.</p><p>Cyan's heart started to beat faster. The Captain was usually more level-headed, at least as much as Cyan saw of him. He never witnessed him lose his calm for sure, and he was slightly frightened. After all, the Captain was in charge. <em> Could he make the others vote for him to be thrown out of the airlock? Maybe.</em></p><p>"But I don't know anything." Cyan mumbled faintly, and that's when he felt Black stepping next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist.</p><p>"I'm here, darling." He leaned very close, and placed a soft peck on Cyan's ear. He <em> very much so </em> heard Cyan's heartbeat speeding up, and he began feeling horrible for dragging him into this. He wasn't gonna blow the whole thing now <em> (he had to think about Red too), </em>but he wanted to do something to make Cyan feel better.</p><p>Cyan let out a grateful sigh, and relaxed a bit. The Captain let him go as well as they reached Electrical.</p><p>"The doors are not malfunctioning, I hope." White was orderly again, seemingly already forgotten what he said to Cyan, and that just unnerved Cyan further. He stepped in front of the door and typed in his admin code to the panel.</p><p>The door slid open with a hiss and they all followed White inside. "Panel's over there. Who is good enough at this to do it without any lights? If no one volunteers, I'll do it myself-"</p><p>"Yeah I'll go." Green shrugged. They were indeed probably the best mechanic around, so the Captain stepped aside to give them space.</p><p>However, they never reached the panel. The crew heard a thud and an abrupt shout coming from the floor, and they all tried to gather a bit closer to find out what happened.</p><p>"Oh fu- What the hell? Who left their bags in here?" Green huffed from the floor.</p><p>"You alright, Green?" Purple's voice sounded from somewhere behind Cyan. "Someone that's closer, go help them for fucks sake!"</p><p>"Let me." Cyan was still a bit shaken, but walked towards where he thought Green was.</p><p>"Ah, I'm good, mate." Green groaned as they audibly stood up. "Nothing's broken, just my pride. Something's leaking in here by the way.."</p><p>As they heard the electrical panel opening, Cyan began having a <em> terrible feeling. </em> And when the lights flickered back up, he knew <em> why.</em></p><p>"All done. No need to thank m-" Green turned back, and suddenly realized why the whole crew went dead silent.</p><p>They all stared down the floor, where Green fell previously.</p><p>It was Lime, face down, and clearly <em> not alive.</em></p><p>Blue was the first to do anything; he stumbled up to Lime's body and fell to his knees. "Lime..?" He began nudging on Lime weakly, hoping for a little spark of life in her, but that hope quickly vanished when he turned her around. "Oh god.." Blue started sobbing quietly, and no one could say anything.</p><p>Cyan looked up at Black with a horrified face expression, but Black just shook his head slightly with pretty much the same look on him. Then Cyan noticed Red was standing next to him, and he was in the exact same state. <em> Just shocked. And it wasn't the fake shock he was sure he could now distinguish on them. It was very real, and very intense.</em></p><p>The Captain walked over to Blue, patted his shoulder and helped him up, hugging him briefly and releasing him back to the crew. The crewmates tried to give him reassuring touches, but Blue was completely unresponsive to them.</p><p>"Go back to your rooms for now. We'll have an emergency meeting in half an hour. Someone, please take care of Blue." The Captain nodded towards them, and they hesitantly turned around to be as far from the crime scene as possible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They weren't talking on the way back. Cyan was lost in his thoughts, and Red and Black just accompanied him silently. </p><p>When they reached Red's quarters, however, Cyan looked at both of them with dread in his eyes.</p><p>"I thought you said you won't -"</p><p>"It wasn't me." Black muttered, staring at the floor. "I wouldn't go against the plan. There was no reason.." </p><p>"Not me either." Red actually looked troubled and agonized. "I barely made it in the vents to join you after I finished in the Captain's quarters. I decided it'll be less suspicious if I do that.."</p><p>Cyan studied their faces for a while before deciding <em> he believes them. After all, they really proved themselves already, didn't they? Why would they even come up with an elaborate plan if they just wanted to go on with the murders?</em></p><p>"But if not you two.. then <em> who did it?" </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Suspicion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red finds something that might point them towards the answer of Lime's murder. But he might also be in danger.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i got carried away so this is quite a long chapter actually (which i just noticed tbh) :o mostly because i couldn't resist to write some sweet Black&amp;Red ;v; yeap, i caved and made things canon .-.</p>
<p>chapter has smut (Black&amp;Red)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"First of all: Red, did you find anything interesting in the Captain's office?" Black looked at the time, and decided to rush the happenings a little. It's not like they could figure out everything at that moment, but they could still have some discussion before the emergency meeting.</p>
<p>"Yes, well.. I didn't have time to look through all his stuff, but I took these from a safe. Lucky the admin code was the same as to his doors." Red walked over to his desk and opened a drawer, taking out a bunch of papers - and <em>something</em> <em> else </em>from it. "These looked like transcripts from a discussion between the Captain and someone from MIRA HQ. Probably a high rank person, so could be interesting. And this -" He reached under the bunch of documents. "This is apparently.. yours, Cyan?"</p>
<p>It was a tablet, much like the ones all the crew used to help with tasks. <em> And it had a label with Cyan's name on the back. </em></p>
<p>"W-What?" Cyan's eyes widened as he took the offered device, and turned it about in his hands, studying it. "But.. mine's here, though. I grabbed it right before we came here, remember?" He placed his backpack on the ground and grabbed a tablet from inside it. Then he held both next to eachother to identify any differences, but there weren't any, of course.</p>
<p>Red and Black also gathered next to him to check out this oddity. Apparently, it seemed like Cyan had two identical tablets, and one of them was with the Captain<em> for some reason. </em></p>
<p>"Turn this on." Red urged him, pointing at the one he got from White. "I wanna see if there is any reason the Captain would want it for himself."</p>
<p>"Wait, is he not gonna notice it's gone, though?" Cyan pondered as he was turning the device on.</p>
<p>"I replaced it with mine. I always make sure mine has nothing on it for safety purposes - and because I don't do tasks anyways. I mean, he's gonna notice it at some point, but it should buy us time regardless. Maybe I can even sneak it back, we'll see." Red shrugged, and kept staring at the onlining tablet.</p>
<p>Cyan nodded, and entered his passcode as the screen lit up. It instantly let him access it <em> (seemed like the Captain wasn't smart enough to change the code; however, the fact that he knew hiscode in the first place really bothered him), </em>and Cyan began looking through the files.</p>
<p>"Everything seems normal.. a log of my tasks, spreadsheets, reports.. wait, I haven't seen this one before." He raised a brow as he opened a folder and found a few video files inside. He clicked on one, and it began to play.</p>
<p>They all froze on the spot. The video was quite blurry and dim, but it was still very obvious what's going on. It was Red - well, half of his body was visible, as if it was filmed from a bit below. He was talking to someone <em> (Cyan, presumably), </em> and then, clear as day, a <em> mouth </em>opened on his torso. He fell over the next moment, and the video went dark too, but there was still some faint audio to be heard.</p>
<p>Cyan's heart was pounding in his chest. <em> He remembered this, oh, he remembered it so well. The time when Red wanted to eat him. But how was it all on video and on his tablet? </em></p>
<p>"Why is it recorded? I know I sabotaged the security cams at least.." Red mumbled and shook his head. "Cyan.. did you.."</p>
<p>"No, of course not! Not intentionally.." Cyan couldn't help but feel guilty and awful, even though he was sure he didn't do it on purpose. He scratched his chin as he tried to recall the events. It was proven to be incredibly hard, though. <em> He was so shocked at that time he wasn't really aware of his surroundings. He put the tablet on the desk when he got into Comms, that's for sure. But did he even touch it after? Probably not. Why did it turn on recording? </em></p>
<p>"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" Red shrugged, but it was obvious that he was hurt. <em> Cyan felt terrible. </em>"Delete it. Let's hope White didn't save it or sent it to anyone yet."</p>
<p>"Right." Cyan instantly got rid of every video he could find at that moment, taking extra care to make sure the deletion was permanent.</p>
<p>"I still don't get it." Black hummed. "I have so many questions regarding this whole situation."</p>
<p>Cyan still kept staring at the tablet, clutching it in his grasp. His thoughts were swirling around in his head. He was.. <em> ashamed </em> to look at the impostors, and especially at Red. <em> They trusted him, and now this happens? Just great. </em></p>
<p>"Let's take a peek at the transcripts." Red said silently and calmly, placing a hand on the sitting Cyan's shoulder. Cyan looked up, and met with Red's tired, but reassuring gaze. <em> Like it was Cyan that needed reassurement. </em> He sighed and stood up, tossing the tablet back to the drawer. <em> He had to retain himself from just breaking the whole thing. </em></p>
<p>Red handed some papers to Black and some to Cyan. "This is the fastest way now. Tell me if you find anything mention-worthy."</p>
<p>They both nodded and began reading through the documents. For a while, it was just official stuff. It became clear very quickly that the person the Captain spoke to was a Commander on MIRA. He reported about the state of the ship, the crew and so on, all just boring stuff, but then Black spoke up, nudging Red gently with his elbow.</p>
<p>"Look at this. <em> Security system working okay?" </em>He recited the line that caught his attention.</p>
<p>Red raised a brow and leaned over to Black, slightly blushing at one point when Black took this opportunity to softly pet his hair and pull him closer.</p>
<p>"Oh, hm. It cuts off just when it starts to get interesting. Cyan, do you have the rest?" Red looked at Cyan expectantly.</p>
<p>Cyan's expression was filled with dread when he glanced over to the duo. He stepped closer, face pale, and raised his paper up.</p>
<p>"Hey, come here you. You're gonna faint on us." Black wrapped an arm around Cyan's waist and drew him to himself as well, taking the sheets from him at the same time and beginning to read. "I.. Huh. Take a look at this, Red."</p>
<p>Red nodded and grabbed the documents. His eyes widened in an obvious shock as he progressed with it.</p>
<p>"Holy shit. So the Captain's new security system is basically a program that turns on cameras in the crewmates' tablets and records stuff. Right. Makes sense. But I wonder how he knew that he needed Cyan's tablet to have some info on the impostors."</p>
<p>"Maybe he noticed <em> our </em> tablets are always off. Guess that's kinda sus. Didn't think of being watched, otherwise we'd have faked tasks better. And.. the talk Cyan had with him might have drawn suspicion to him as well.. I'm not blaming you, just thinking logically." Black gripped Cyan's side lovingly, but it was too late. <em> He already felt responsible. </em></p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Red. I should have known better to not even talk to the Captain about anything like that.." He merely whispered, and couldn't stop staring at the floor.</p>
<p>"I.. Did you talk to him about <em>us..?"</em></p>
<p>"No, but I suggested the idea of the impostors not being the bad guys here." Cyan frowned. <em> What a dumb idea it was. </em>"I was thinking maybe he has no idea either.."</p>
<p>"Then it's not your fault. Not your fault to have some faith in your own Captain." Red reached over and took Cyan's hand, squeezing it faintly. Cyan squeezed back gratefully; but of course, it didn't make his guilt disappear.</p>
<p>"Look here." Black raised the papers up again, pointing at a spot. "I have a feeling we got our killer. This is pretty sus."</p>
<p>They all began to read.</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
Comm.: I understand your suspicion, but I only want to hear about emergencies and meetings if another crew member dies. I want proof. I want results.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Cpt.: No new deaths for a few days. They might want to avert suspicion and lay low. It's dangerous. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Comm.: I don't care. You wait. And don't reach out to me again unless you got rid of an impostor. We need to eliminate them all and get to the planet. You know the mission. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Cpt.: Yes. Of course, sir. </em>
</p>
<p><em> Comm.: Make sure it remains secret from the crew.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>That was the point when Red grabbed the documents from Black and threw them away angrily. The papers flew away in many directions before slowly descending to the floor.</p>
<p>"He knows. Of course he knows." Red scoffed. He only calmed down a little when Black pet his shoulder and pulled him close again.</p>
<p>"But the crew doesn't. So it's simple <em> in theory. </em> We need to.. get rid of the Captain only. Maybe the others will get it. Like Cyan did." Black's tone was still relaxed, kind of hushing, mostly trying to ease up Red.</p>
<p>"He sacrificed one of his crew to get to us. What kind of person does that?" Red sounded a bit less mad, but still desperate regardless. "And he stole from Cyan too.. he will do anything to have us dead!"</p>
<p>"He arrived a bit late to the cafeteria when the lights went out. Maybe he sneaked into Cyan's room? I wonder when he killed Lime.." Black pondered, but was interrupted by Red again.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter, Black! I.."</p>
<p>"It's okay, darling. Don't worry." Black looked at Cyan as if saying <em> sorry </em> and released him, to be able to hold Red with both arms. He just embraced him for a while, and Red gratefully clung to him.</p>
<p>Then they heard the alarm.</p>
<p>"It's time to go. Please remember I'm here, okay? I won't let anyone hurt you, ever." Black whispered into his hair, then let him go.</p>
<p>Red looked up, trying to force a smile to his face. "Do I look sus?"</p>
<p>"No. Just adorable." Black ruffled his hair one last time before signalling to Cyan as well to follow him to the meeting room.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"It's Red." The Captain stated calmly and almost immediately after everyone arrived.</p>
<p>Red leaned closer to Black instinctively, and he put an arm around him in a protective manner.</p>
<p>"How do you know?" Orange raised a brow as she patted Blue's back again as a way of trying to comfort him. After the loss of Lime, he was quite down, understandably, and Orange and Green did everything they could to make him feel better.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I mean, he was with us when the lights went out too." Purple added. "And honestly, I don't think he could ever hurt a fly. He's a bit mean at times, but not a bad guy. Orange wasn't with us, but I'm pretty sure she was just sleeping like usual. Lazy bastard." He poked her jokingly, and Orange grinned.</p>
<p>"Yeah man, as usual. And I still finish more tasks than you."</p>
<p>"Is that what you were dreaming about?" Purple snickered, but White finally interrupted them.</p>
<p>"In fact, I have proof." The Captain almost had a smug smile on his face, and Black frowned. He crossed his arms and kept an eye on White as he reached into his backpack.</p>
<p>The whole crew was watching White with anticipation as he took out a tablet and turned it on. The Captain hummed a bit when the device onlined a tad too quickly, but shrugged it off and instantly began looking through it.</p>
<p>This went on for a while, the air was filled with suspense, and everyone remained silent and waiting. And then.. White finally gave up. "I don't know what happened. It all disappeared." He sounded both calm and furious in an odd way, and the crew still didn't dare to speak up. "Anyways," he cleared his throat, "I know for a fact that Red is an impostor. And I'm sure he found a way to erase the evidence I had on him, but that changes nothing. Just think about it. Has anyone ever seen him do work around the ship? I haven't. Remember last time, when we found Pink's body? I haven't met him all day. And now Lime. I feel like Cyan and Black are either oblivious to his true nature or are helping him. I'm sorry you have to hear this from me, but I'm just trying to protect my crew. Vote off Red, and save our lives."</p>
<p>Black almost scoffed. <em> Of course the Captain would still try to convince the crew about Red. </em> Even though he was pretty sure it's not gonna be enough, it was still <em> infuriating. </em>The thought of someone trying to hurt Red made him wanna go on a killing spree.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure I would know if Red was an impostor." Black made a little wave with his hand. He sounded level-headed and confident as always. "I can vouch for him each time the murders happened. But if you don't believe me, ask Yellow and Purple. They were literally with Red when Brown was killed. He woke me up after to tell me what happened. I still remember how shocking the whole thing was.. I was quite close with Brown, you know."</p>
<p>"That's true." Yellow muttered. "We ran into Red in the hall and stopped for some chat when the alarm sounded. Right before Cyan started to blame Black, which also turned out to be a mistake, since right after, him and Black, uh.. we all know where Cyan woke up that morning."</p>
<p>"There's just still no evidence.." Purple started, but was interrupted instantly.</p>
<p>"Well it has to be someone!" Blue slammed the table suddenly. "Can we just vote? I think we all can judge from everything we heard and know already."</p>
<p>There was a harmonious murmur of agreement after, and everyone grabbed their tablets to make a decision. When they were all done, the Captain turned on the big screen to see the distribution.</p>
<p>Red's heartbeat sped up when he saw the votes appearing next to his representing icon. One, two, three.. He instinctively huddled closer to Black, who was staring at the screen with a stern expression and embracing him all the while. Cyan also moved a bit closer, placing a palm on Red's thigh shyly, probably still feeling guilty; but Red appreciated the gesture nonetheless.</p>
<p>There were no more votes on Red. The Captain got one <em> (Red was sure it came from Black, he could sense his anger), </em>and the rest skipped.</p>
<p>"Great, another pointless meeting. Can we go?" Blue sounded annoyed, then didn't even wait for the dismissal, he just stood up and left. Green and Orange looked at the Captain apologetically, and then followed Blue to wherever he was going. Yellow and Purple were away soon as well, which left the trio alone with White.</p>
<p>"I know what you did." The Captain dropped his cool and hissed at them. "I'm not sure <em> how, </em>but I will find out. And you better know that if anything happens to me, the whole crew will be alerted instantly and finally vote you off. Cyan, Black, you should feel ashamed for protecting a murderous alien." He packed his stuff and he was gone, leaving the three of them dumbfounded.</p>
<p>Black was just staring after him for a while. "I'm so <em> damn tempted </em> to do it <em> right now. </em> I want that man <em> dead." </em>He frowned, eyes full of fury. Then he sighed, and petted Red's back. "You alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Red muttered, looking down at his fists on his thighs. He didn't even notice he clutched them so hard his fingers were turning white. "I'll just go and have some rest. You and Cyan should go to yours too. We'll speak tomorrow."</p>
<p>Black really wanted to stop him, but somehow, he felt like he <em> shouldn't. </em>They both watched as Red stood up and walked away.</p>
<p>He might have said he was okay, but his body language told the exact opposite, and Cyan was concerned.</p>
<p>"I didn't think anyone else would vote for him without proof. I wonder who.." Cyan started, and Black sighed.</p>
<p>"No idea. But he didn't seem alright. I feel awful."</p>
<p>"Me too. I bet he's mad at me." Cyan leaned his head on Black's shoulder, and Black placed a kiss on his hair. <em> "You </em> should go and.. <em> be </em> with him."</p>
<p>Black raised a brow. "Be with.. Like.."</p>
<p>"In any way. He needs you." Cyan smiled and kissed Black's cheek. <em>Obviously,</em> <em>he knew about those two, even if they didn't vocalise their feelings yet to eachother. And he decided he doesn't mind sharing. He trusted Black enough for this.</em> "I'm fine for now, he isn't. And honestly, it's pretty obvious how much he adores you."</p>
<p>Black blushed a little. "Well, I mean we've been partners for a while.."</p>
<p>"It's way beyond that, and you know it." He patted Black's cheek. "Now go."</p>
<p>Cyan was about to withdraw his hand, when Black swiftly caught it and kept it on his face, squeezing it gently. Cyan looked away, instantly getting awkward and flustered as Black stared at him ever so lovingly.</p>
<p>"You're amazing. I love you." He said gently, then leaned over to kiss Cyan, which he happily requited. He didn't notice when he wrapped his arms around Black's neck, and when Black pulled him close by his waist.</p>
<p>Cyan was panting when they parted. "Don't make it harder to let you go." He breathed out.</p>
<p>"I already made <em> you </em>hard, hmm?" Black grinned, and Cyan was blushing furiously.</p>
<p>"Just go, you. Maybe we could continue this later.." Cyan let out another sigh when he felt Black stroke his thigh.</p>
<p>"You'll definitely get some later." Black whispered in his ear, placed a soft kiss on his neck, then left.</p>
<p>
  <em> Cyan had to wait a little before leaving as well. </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red was <em> shattered.</em></p>
<p>This was the closest he'd ever gotten to actually being caught and ejected, and, even though they all prepared for an outcome like that, it was still just.. <em> shocking. </em> He leaned his back to the wall and buried his face in his hands. They will seriously have to do something about the Captain <em> (kill him if necessary, at this point, whatever the risks are), </em> because he was certain that next time he'll find a way to vote him off. Or maybe Black or Cyan. He could even <em>hurt</em> Cyan. <em>That thought scared him even more. </em></p>
<p>"Hey, Red. You alright?"</p>
<p>Red heard a soft voice coming from the vent. He instantly looked up towards the direction, and saw Black emerging and reforming after climbing out of the vent. He walked over to Red, placing an arm on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Hey. It's all good, okay? I'm here." He continued on a gentle tone, petting Red reassuringly, and Red just bumped into him, leaning his face on Black's chest. "Oh, my dear." Black's voice cracked a bit as he embraced the sobbing Red tightly. He couldn't recall if he'd ever seen Red like this. He was always so strong and fierce.<em> It broke his heart.</em></p>
<p>"I.. I'm sorry, Black. It's just.. this all.. I guess I'm tired." Red muttered into Black's chest while Black caressed his hair. "You really don't need to treat me like a weakling." He <em> truly </em>tried holding his sobs back; with more or less success.</p>
<p>"Come on." Black let out a little laugh. <em> And even that sounded impossibly gentle. </em>"I can worry for my dear partner. I'm here to make you feel better. What would help?"</p>
<p>Red felt his whole face lighting up. He was sure his cheeks turned a deep crimson at that point.</p>
<p>Black was <em> so nice. </em> Always took care of Red and treated him like.. <em> how, exactly? </em> Red wasn't sure anymore if Black was just being friendly or <em> something else. </em> What he definitely knew was how <em> he </em> felt. <em> He knew he loved Black. </em></p>
<p>He looked up and made eye contact with Black. There was so much affection in his gaze, and then he raised a hand to palm Red's cheek, and Red was <em> lost. </em>He eased into the touch with a sigh, kissing Black's palm.</p>
<p>Black smiled, and put his other hand on Red's face as well, raising it up gently. Then he bent down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "There there. It's all gonna be fine. We won't let anyone hurt you."</p>
<p>"Black.." Red sighed, and hesitantly held onto Black's shoulder. <em> He thought he saw the faintest blush on Black's cheeks. </em> He took a deep breath, and stood on the tip of his toes, so he would be able to place a shy kiss on Black's lips.</p>
<p>Black was only surprised for a fleeting second before he requited the kiss, slowly and purposefully, running his tongue along his lower lip, just savoring Red. <em> And he decided he loves the taste. </em></p>
<p>When Red finally pulled away, he couldn't resist a gasp despite not even really having to breathe. <em> He definitely didn't expect such a response, but it left him speechless. </em></p>
<p>"I'm sorry.." He whispered almost inaudibly, trying to find his voice again and turn away, but Black was still holding his face firmly.</p>
<p>"What are you even sorry for, sweet thing?" He caressed Red's cheekbone with a thumb, and felt how hot his skin was.</p>
<p>"Well, I'd think it was obvious." Red pouted and rolled his eyes. <em>Black was either being super oblivious,</em> <em>or just teasing him. </em>"I got carried away.."</p>
<p>"You know fully well how I feel for you. Or, you should. I've been wanting to kiss you for ages.. kept wondering how you taste like, <em> mm. </em> It was just fun to tease you a bit." Black's answer only made Red blush even deeper.</p>
<p>"But you.. and Cyan.."</p>
<p>"He literally sent me here to be with you now. He gets it. There is a reason why I chose him." Black sighed. "He also thinks you're mad at him."</p>
<p>"N-no. I'm not. I know he didn't mean any harm." Red shook his head and shrugged. <em> He will reassure Cyan later. He was so close to Black now, he just couldn't care about anything else at the moment. </em>"But does he know.. that I.. we.."</p>
<p>Black smirked. "I think everyone knows. You're not very subtle, and I keep flirting with you every given time."</p>
<p>Red hesitantly nodded a few times and fiddled with his fingers. <em> Yeah, he was definitely very obvious. But there's also an obvious spark between them, and apparently Black doesn't deny that either. He might have thought it was just simple teasing since now, but it clearly wasn't. Not only that. Plus, Cyan approves? This all was just looking to be too perfect. </em></p>
<p>"Can I go on, then?" He asked, still mildly embarrassed. <em> No, he didn't want to miss this opportunity. He needed this. </em></p>
<p>"By all means." Black smiled warmly, and leaned down again to claim Red's lips.</p>
<p>Red instantly clung to him, wrapping his arms around Black's neck and kissing back with fervor. He felt Black chuckle in the kiss and it just sent pleasant vibrations down his whole spine, making him shudder.</p>
<p>At one point, Black must have gotten tired of bending down, because he grabbed under Red's thighs and lifted him up with ease, pressing him between a wall and himself. Red let out a surprised little yelp when his back hit the wall, but Black held him so gently and lovingly that it really didn't matter. Black soon replaced his hands' grasp with tentacles, making it easier to caress Red all over and keep him in place <em> (close to himself) </em>at the same time.</p>
<p>Their bodies were pressed together tightly, thus Black could feel all of Red's reactions to his touches. He was already hard, the mouth on his torso and neck open; just slowly losing his form altogether as pleasure took over.</p>
<p>"Let go." Black whispered to him, all the while placing soft kisses all over his skin. "You're with me. You're safe."</p>
<p>Red couldn't even answer properly, all that left his mouth was a small desperate whine. He was so used to pretending to be a human it caught him completely off guard when Black started talking sweet little nothings to him in their own language. Nevertheless, it managed to make him even more aroused.</p>
<p>"Black.." He bucked his hip forward, and Black embraced him tighter as a response. "Please.."</p>
<p>"I'm here." He hushed Red sweetly while running his fingers through his hair. "Tell me what you want."</p>
<p>"Y-You.. I want you.." He responded with a shaky breath, grasping Black hard wherever he could, as if letting him go for a second would make him disappear.</p>
<p>"That I can help with." He kissed Red's neck softly before looking around to see where the bed is. "I'd take you right here, stars,<em> I want you too,</em> but we'll be more comfortable on your bed, dear." He explained as he carried Red over to the bed. He laid him down carefully, then climbed above him.</p>
<p>Red's tentacle instantly slid out and wrapped around Black's waist, urging him closer, desperate for the contact. They clumsily stroked Black everywhere they could reach, proving how much he wasn't in control at the moment. But Black, of course, just chuckled at this and entwined some of them with his own tendrils, caressing them gently.</p>
<p>Red cried out loudly when he felt a tentacle undressing him and wrapping around his length. This alone was nearly enough for him to come on the spot, but he gathered all his willpower <em> not to. </em> The tendril didn't move; it just kept holding him while Black got rid of his own suit, and it was becoming <em> excessive. </em></p>
<p>"Black, please." He whimpered and squirmed under Black. "Please, take me, I.."</p>
<p>"Well aren't you impatient." Black leaned down and whispered to him, his hot breath tickling Red's skin, making him shiver. "Don't worry, I won't make you wait for long."</p>
<p>Red let out a small whine, and nodded. <em> He trusted Black, and he could wait if he had to. He's been waiting for far longer. </em></p>
<p>To be fair, Black was in a very similar state, though he expected Red to be more sensitive due to not being with anyone lately. He was very tempted to just keep teasing Red and have him fall apart in his arms, but he decided he won't play that much. He leaned down, close enough that their bodies touched, and kissed Red again. The way Red kissed back was almost desperate as he entwined his tongue with Black's. And then Black felt claws digging into his shoulders and he had to break the kiss with a moan.</p>
<p>Red had a faint smirk on his face. "I- ah, I knew you liked this.." He dragged his claws along Black's skin, eliciting more sweet sounds from him.</p>
<p>"Alright, playtime's over." Black swallowed hard and leaned into the crook of Red's neck, tracing the skin with his lips, then sinking his teeth into it. Red cried out and his body arched, and he felt Black smirk. "I know what you like, too." He whispered, and then <em> finally </em> thrusted into Red.</p>
<p>Red gasped and his hold on Black instinctively tightened. He moved gradually, occasionally asking Red if everything's alright and gently caressing him all over, and he was quickly reduced to whimpers in Black's embrace. Black raised himself up a little bit at one point, just to be able to look at Red. He wiped a lock of hair out of his face lovingly, stroking his cheek. His eyes were hazy and back to their original form, and hot tears rolled down his cheeks. <em> This time, it was from pleasure though. </em></p>
<p>"You're beautiful." He kissed Red's cheek, and continued with his movements, which were becoming harder and more irregular by the moment. Red just sobbed and kept gripping onto Black.</p>
<p>"Oh f- Black, I'm - I'm so close, please -" He cried out suddenly as Black hit against his sensitive spot with one particular thrust, and that was the only warning he was able to give before climaxing with a loud moan.</p>
<p><em> And Black didn't stop yet. </em> Red was quickly hard again as the tendril now began to move on his length, gripping him just the right amount and brushing against his tip. "Oh my stars, Black-" was all he managed to gasp out.</p>
<p>"You feel so good." Black's voice was rather faint as well. His face was buried into Red's chest, he was panting into his skin as Red grabbed a fistful of his hair to hold him. "I'm gonna-" Red yanked at a bit more forcefully at his hair, and <em>that was it.</em> His climax shook him and he nearly collapsed onto Red, the only thing holding him were probably just Red's tentacles wrapped around his body. Red followed shortly after and came for the second time, screaming out Black's name raspily and shuddering while the feeling lasted.</p>
<p>They must have laid there for a while after that. Red stroked Black's hair shakily and Black placed soft kisses on his skin, and it just felt too good to move. Eventually, Black rolled next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, and Red hugged back gratefully, inhaling Black's scent. <em> He sure felt like he was in heaven. </em></p>
<p>"I love you, Black." Red muttered, the words being slightly stifled due to the fact he was pressed into Black; but Black could understand him.</p>
<p>"I love you too." He sighed, and gave Red a soft, affectionate peck on his forehead. "Are you feeling better?"</p>
<p>"Better with you. I do feel like we should have Cyan here, though." Red pondered.</p>
<p>"I can always call him over. Would you like that, dear?"</p>
<p>Red blushed. It was absolutely ridiculous how it <em>still</em> made him blush whenever Black called him something sweet, but it kept happening regardless.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes. There's plenty of space for him on this bed."</p>
<p>Black smiled, and grabbed his tablet to send a quick message to Cyan, then made sure to <em>turn it off again.</em> It didn't take much for Cyan to arrive and shyly knock on the door, then enter the room hesitantly.</p>
<p>When Black and Red reassured him that it's all right, he walked over to the bed and laid down with the impostors, hugging Red from behind.</p>
<p>"Are you not mad at me?" He whispered to Red faintly.</p>
<p>"Of course not, silly." Red grabbed Cyan's hand and entwined their fingers. "You belong with us now. I - we - trust you."</p>
<p>"We want to have you around." Black continued, and patted Cyan's cheek.</p>
<p>"Never thought I would trust a human, but you proved yourself already." Red chuckled, and squeezed Cyan's hand.</p>
<p>Cyan felt.. honored. Before all this, he wasn't very close to anyone from the crew; sure, they were friends, but he never made deep friendships or other kind of relationships. He was just a loner, kind of. And now, he suddenly just acquired two - boyfriends? He wasn't sure what their official relationship was, but he just felt happy and loved. He sure never thought it would be with impostors, but he didn't care to question it further.</p>
<p>"Now we only have to figure out what to do next. I have some outlines of a plan, but.. nothing for sure. Frankly, this is a weird situation." Black muttered, but Red silenced him with a kiss.</p>
<p>"Not now. Can we just.. be like this for a while? Let's not think about those things for now. It feels so good to have both of you here."</p>
<p>"I agree." Cyan smiled. "We all deserve some rest. Especially Red."</p>
<p>"Alright, alright." Black chuckled. "Tomorrow then. We are safe right now anyways."</p>
<p>"Tomorrow it is."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh i have a <a href="https://twitter.com/windupg0d">twitter</a> (nsfw) feel free to contact me there too ~</p>
<p>edit: I know it's taking ages but I am working on the next chapter yes ❤️ no promises when but it will arrive ;v;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. In Electrical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Black catches Cyan for a bit of fun in Electrical while they all try to figure out what to do about the Captain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first of all i'm very sorry for the super late update, i had personal stuff to deal with during the past few weeks &lt;'; also, this is not a huge update it's literally just some smut that i thought i'd upload while i'm working on the actual story update, maybe ppl would appreciate it :) hope you enjoy and whoever is sticking with the story despite the delays, love ya &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>None of them waited for the next day to arrive - having to face the situation - but they all knew it's inevitable. During the day, Cyan decided to do some of his tasks, saying he might be able to focus better on their own issue after that, and Red and Black insisted on following him around, to make sure he was okay. At that point they didn't really doubt that the Captain would go to any lengths to get what he wants, so they couldn't risk Cyan getting hurt over his relationship with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan was fully well aware of this, but he still got startled when he felt two hands on his shoulder at one point, while checking on the wires in Electrical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry if I scared you." Black whispered to him, and Cyan eased up. "It just got a bit lonely in the vents." He chuckled, and Cyan snorted, stopping with what he was doing and turning his whole attention to Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet. Maybe you should learn how to do actual tasks, hmm?" He teased Black playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't want that. I'd rather do <em>you."</em> Cyan just knew he was smirking as he began taking his helmet off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right here?" Cyan laughed as Black put both of their helmets aside and was already kissing his face and neck all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be easy. I can always lock the door too, to make sure no one comes in.." He whispered into Cyan's ear, and felt him shiver. Oh yes, he could definitely go for it, and Cyan would not stop him. The crewmate was just as much into this as him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So he might just as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked Cyan's face gently with his fingertips as he guided him into a kiss. It started off slow and careful, but turned into more and more heated and passionate by the moment. Cyan gripped onto Black's shoulder, holding tight as Black pushed him against a metal panel and grabbed one of his thighs to guide it around his waist. Cyan gladly obliged, and felt Black's body pressing against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to break the kiss to breathe at one point, though. Black still seemed to forget that he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>had to </span>
  </em>
  <span>breathe. "Fuck, Black.." was all he could say with a low whine. <em>A few touches, Black's closeness.. that's all he needed. He was already hard.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the general idea." Black chuckled and gave him a mischievous smirk. Cyan rolled his eyes, but he had a sly half smile on his face as well as Black began unzipping his suit, and sliding a hand under it to stroke along his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every touch managed to send little jolts of electricity up his spine, and his arousal only grew higher when Black rubbed against his length with a thigh between his legs. He instantly bucked his hip forward with several small moans, desperate for the friction. In the meanwhile, Black somehow managed to get out of his own suit too </span>
  <em>
    <span>(or transform it, Cyan couldn't even tell) </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Cyan felt a tendril poking around his crotch, gradually peeling the clothing off him and wrapping around his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head fell backwards with a cry as the appendage began moving on him, just slowly and teasingly, making him want more. He seemed to even forget that they were in public </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. Apparently it really didn't matter; definitely not for Black. And not for him either, to be fair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped taking this thought any further as he felt a hand grab his own, and gently guide it towards Black's member. Black gave him a soft, approving growl as he began tracing his fingers along the shape of his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm really sorry, but I don't have time, nor patience for more foreplay, my dear." Black whispered into his ear, and suddenly turned him around, pushing him down on the panel he was pressed onto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan choked on a gasp at the sudden turn of events, but didn't complain at all; especially when he felt a slick tendril prodding at his entrance. Black was still ever so gentle when he pushed the tentacle deeper, and took some time to adjust Cyan to the size before adding another one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you're ready.." Black sighed after a few minutes of making Cyan squirm in pleasure with his tentacles. The crewmate let out a displeased little whine when the tendrils retreated, but it instantly turned into a moan as he felt something </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger </span>
  </em>
  <span>at his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black just smirked at that, and grabbed a handful of Cyan's hair to yank at it a bit as he started pushing into him gradually. The sounds Cyan let out were absolutely delightful, making it much more difficult for Black to hold back; but he was mostly able to keep up his careful pace to not hurt Cyan. As he was thrusting into Cyan, his tendril sneaked up on his body too to wrap around his waist, his thighs, and anything else they could reach. Cyan completely gave in to him, not even trying to resist when a tendril wrapped around both of his wrists and pinned them down above his head. A little hiss, that's all that escaped his lips, but Black instantly claimed them so he couldn't have even said more if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black was fully inside him by then, moving in and out at a steady pace, occasionally giving him harder thrusts and brushing against his prostate, which all quickly left him a whimpering mess. Between Black's not-entirely-human growls he could sometimes catch his own cries and begs for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but his mind was overall way too foggy from pleasure to pay attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was driven to the edge very soon. "B-Black.." He swallowed hard as he tried to gather the strength to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>speak</span>
  </em>
  <span> at his state. "You need to.. need to slow down or I will.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let go, my darling." Black leaned down to his ears to whisper directly into them, which made Cyna shudder. "Here, I'll help." Black wrapped his fingers around Cyan's member, and that was all he needed. He cried out, biting down on his own lips to try and make himself less loud; but he wasn't sure he managed to stifle all his whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming too.." Cyan felt Black's hot breath graze his neck, and then sharp teeth on the skin of his shoulders - but they didn't sink into him; Black was extremely cautious and apparently was great at controlling himself. The fangs merely scraped his skin, only making him shiver pleasantly, and definitely not in pain. He also felt Black reaching his own climax as his grips strengthened on Cyan, and he moaned into his skin and inhaled his scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid down on Cyan for a second before gathering his strength and rising back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well. I might have forgotten why I came to see you in the first place." He grinned while putting his suit back on. "But it's just.. you always smell so </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Makes me wanna </span>
  <em>
    <span>devour</span>
  </em>
  <span> you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, as long as it's in a sexual way." Cyan snorted as he did the same. "Do you guys have like.. heat cycles or something like that? Or you're just horny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black laughed. "Generally yes, but those are suppressed with meds before we go on a mission. Same with the ability to actually reproduce, we cannot be slowed down or distracted. So yes, I'm basically just horny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. I'm not complaining." Cyan smirked, and put his hands on his waist as he finished dressing up. "Did you want to talk about the Captain, maybe? Got to discuss things with Red yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No.. not as of yet." Black's tone turned a bit darker. He massaged the bridge of his nose. He really looked troubled. "I would guess we will have to wait until he makes a move. One wrong step and we are gone for good. He's way too prepared for us to sabotage or kill anyone - not like we wanted to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan sighed, and crossed his arms. Black must have sensed his discomfort, because he walked up to him and put a palm on his shoulder. "Don't worry," he began with an encouraging smile "we'll sort this out, and we're all gonna be fine. Promise. I'll protect both of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Cyan </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Black only said these things to reassure him, he did feel a bit better. Maybe he was right, anyways. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he was capable of protecting them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not like it was any use to worry anyways; he decided he will keep trying to come up with a good plan, but otherwise not worry </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much </span>
  </em>
  <span>about the Captain.</span>
  <em>
    <span> If he sticks with Black and Red, they'll protect him. Probably.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can sense your worry, but it's fine. Just keep staying close to us. He wouldn't be able to deal with two impostors, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. I really do, Black. I appreciate your help." Cyan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black gave him a sad little smile, and stroked his shoulder gently. "I'll retreat to the vents for now, but I'll be near. You're safe, darling." He kissed Cyan's forehead one last time before sinking back into the vents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan blushed and stared after him for a while before going back to finish his task.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so yeah this was gonna be a longer chapter but that would require more time ~</p><p>to be truly honest I'm kinda losing the motivation so we'll see what happens.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/windupg0d">twitter</a> I <a href="windupgod.tumblr.com">tumblr</a><br/>feel free to connect w me ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>